I've Been Waiting For You
by Fighter Chik
Summary: Bella's not like normal girls, she unique in many ways. Can Alice help her understand that she's perfect just the way she is. But will there be obstacles? Will their love be about to overcome them? FUTA.  Werewolf X Vampire
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's Pov**

Here I am, in Forks. I moved here to start my first year of college. I think I fell in love with this place from seeing all the forest and space there is here, I know I won't have an problems like I did in hot ass Arizona while I was in high school.

See here's the thing I'm a werewolf. No not a those wanna be werewolf shape shifters. I am a full blooded Lycan, meaning I change when there's a full moon. But our kind has evolved since the past we can turn at will or when we feel extreme anger or emotions. We have short tempers and patience so we have to really work on it. But I haven't my cool in years.

Well enough of that let me tell you about myself, I'm not like normal girls. One as you all know I'm a werewolf, secondly I have a dick. Yeah a freaking dick, they say it's because I'm gay and they want me to still be able to produce more little pups. So yeah and thirdly I'm gay.

I have on my first year of college at Forks University. I was going to live in the dorms but decided against it when I remember how girls could be and how loud, so I decided to buy a place of my own very close. Now it wasn't an apartment but a two story house and boy was it beautiful.

I have a feeling that I'm going to see and meet a lot of of new people and hopefully even my mate. I'm 19 and still haven't found her but I know I have to be patient, ha like that song by Phil Collins 'You can't hurry love'.

Sorry I'm getting off topic. So here I am at my new house, it's simple yet big. Not gorgeous but pretty, it fit my personality. I get out my camaro which is white with two stripes, she's a beauty. I walk into the house. You know how when it's Christmas it smells well like Christmas cinnamony and sweet? Yeah, well that's what it smells like right now and I absolutely love it and so does the Lycan in me. I can feel her purring at the sent.

I have my first day on Monday, so it's Saturday now. Meaning I have enough time to get my books and supplies that I need before then. I feel my Lycan wanting to come out after being trapped for so long.

I take off all my close and go out the back of my house since that's were the woods is. I start running and jump and in mid air shift. As I shift I feel my bones all change into something totally different and bigger. I only feel a little pain after becoming so used to it after 19 years of it. I keep running listening to my surroundings.

I hear the sound of rushing water and head to it. I see this beautiful clearing with flowers and a waterfall and pond. I walk towards it and look at my reflection. I'm all black with gold and red highlights and liquid gold eyes. I see the 4 silver and white slashes across my cheek down my jaw. I remember when I got it, from a vampire who wanted me for my blood.

_~~Flashback~~_

_He tortured me for about two weeks until I finally got loose and clenched my razor sharp teeth around his neck, he has a bowl of venom mixed with blood of a dragon and dipped his finger in it and clawed my cheek and jaw trying to get me off. The pain was unbearable but that just make me bite even harder and then shake my head as I ripped his neck out and proceeded to rip him into pieces. _

_I set him on fire and watched him burn to make sure that I had burn all of him. I turned and walked away as my body tried to heal the cut he gave me._

_~~End of Flashback~~_

I swipe my paw into the water as if to erase my reflection. I hunt and feed on two bucks and three deer's. After I feel full I turn and head back home, I shift back as I walk back into my house and head to the bathroom to wash all the blood off from my hunt. I grab a pair of boxers, sports bra, and a tank top. I walk into the bathroom and step into the shower since I was already naked.

I turn on the water on hot since my body temperature it really high you would think I have a really bad fever but it's natural. I groan as I feel the water beat on my aching muscles. I feel relaxed and grab the body gel and start washing my body with it scrubbing off all the blood and dirt. Once I rinse off I grab my honey and almond shampoo and scrub my hair which is up to my shoulder since the longer your hair so is your fur as a wolf. so I like to keep it short but not to short. I wash my hair clean and shave where ever I have to.

Once I'm finished I turn the water off grab the towel and dry my self off. I grab my clothes and put them on. I walked to my bedroom which was all gold, red and some black. I turn off the lights and crawl into bed. As I fall asleep I just think 'I can't wait to start college' just before I pass out from sleepiness and exhaustion.

* * *

><p><strong>Well tell me what you think so far. Continue? Keep going? I depend on your reviews which help me understand if I should continue or not. Well review and let me know. Thanks. :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's Pov**

I wake up to the rays of sunshine from outside. I yawn and stretch in my bed and groan and I sit up. I see I have morning wood, I feel shock waves go threw me as I stand and my dick rubs on the material of the boxer. I walk to the bathroom and relieve myself and do every thing else as brush my teeth and comb my hair into a pony-tail.

I walk towards my closet and look for what to wear today. _'Hmm let's see what to wear what to wear... Ahh I got it!'_. I pull out the outfit that I chose to wear. A black and purple plaid shirt with some black cargo pants and my beautiful low dunk black, white, and purple Nike's. I look at myself and purr in pleasure as I see how the shirt and pants hug the right places. I can see the well developed muscles running up my arms. I'm build but lanky, not built like crazy like those ugly women you sometimes see on tv.

I look at my reflection and sigh as I see my purple with silver rings eyes and frown when I see the scar it's pink on my lightly tan skin. Now I'm not ugly, oh no quite the opposite actually but I can't help but hate those four slashes on my face.I love my eye's, they remind me of my mothers before she passed away when I was 6. I pull my eyes off my reflection and head down to the kitchen grab my key's and head outside to my car.

I get in and start my baby up. As I feel the purr my Lycan purrs along loving the sound and feeling. I pull out of the drive way and start heading to down town to go to the University and get my schedule and the list of the books and supplies I would need.

* * *

><p>I pull up the the University. Its big but not huge. I get out of the car and head to end entrance. I push the door open and walk to the receptionist. "Hello, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm here to pick up my schedule and list of needed supplies." I say to the elderly woman sitting in front of me. "Just a second dear, we have so many student how have applied and got accepted her that it might take a minute or two to find your papers." She says while looking threw the 'S' section. "No problem ma'am take your time."<p>

She smile at me and keeps looking. After a few minutes she find them. "Ah here we are miss Swan. Here's your schedule and the list of supplies. I hope you like it here and do great." She says handing me my papers while smiling at me. I smile back and say, "thank you ma'am", before heading to the school library to get my books and supplies.

I get all things that I needed and had to get. I bring it to the cashier and get them checked out. "That'll be 523 dollars ma'am." Says the cashier. _'523 dollars? Holy shit this please is going to make me broke.'_ I think as I swipe my card and pay. I grab my stuff and head to the car popping the trunk open and putting my stuff into it.

I close the trunk and get into my car start her up and start driving. "Grrrr..." I hear and feel my stomach growling in hunger. I wonder why since I hunted just this night. I pull up to a fast food place and grab some food to go and head back home.

Once I pulled up to the drive way I was finished with my lunch. I turn the car off and grab my things from the trunk and into the house. I put my stuff away and prepare the thing that I will need for the first day at the University. I feel myself and the Lycan wanting to go out in my wolf form and hunt to really fill me up, roam around and check my surroundings , and mark my territory. I take my clothes off and grab a pair of shorts and tank top and head to the back yard.

I put my clothes on a chair in the back yard so that when I come back I could slipped them on. I turn and start running to the forest and shift once I'm in. I feel my bones mending and snapping and I finally open my eyes and run towards the meadow that I had discovered the yesterday. I remember how it relaxed and calmed me. The warmth that I felt from the sun before it became dark and I had headed back home.

_'Mmm you know I think I'm going to start calling this place my meadow.'_ I think as I walk out into the clearing. I see the sun shining on the waterfall and pound, and on the field of flowers. I lay down in the field and snuggle to the flowers and ground as the smell and warmth hit me like a semi truck. _'God this place is like my own little heaven.'_ I snuggle more into the flowers and feel myself getting sleepy. After a few minutes, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of rustling. I feel my ears perk up to the sound. Finally I'm hyper aware of my surrounding. I jerk my head towards the sound. I look at the bushes as they shake. I bare my teeth and let out a warning growl. Soon after a deer jumps out as if it were running for it's life. Then out of nowhere I see a flash of white tackle the deer.<p>

I gasp when I see a head full of spiked up ebony hair look up at me from the deer. She growls at me as warming to stay away from her and her meal. I get out from my fighting stance and just stare at the beauty in front of me. She notices that I meant no hear nor any intentions to try and take her kill. She stops growling and looks at me then the deer in her arms starts squirming trying to get free, she snaps her attention to the deer and whispers something before snapping it's neck.

I study her as I then see her bite into the animals neck and starts drinking its blood. _'A vampire? Here? Why? How?'_ Once she finishes draining its life she drops it to the floor and looks up at me. She's short maybe around 5'1, black spiked up hair that looks lie it's going in every direction. She was pale white, light/dark pink lips, and beautiful Topaz colored eyes. She was also wearing what looked like designer clothes.

I could see you studying me as well. She put her hand out like you would to a stay dog to see if it would bite or not. She moved closer to me, the wind blew and her sent hit me. My eyes rolled to the back of my head. She smelled like cinnamon and peppermint. I moved towards her slowly and put my head under her hand. She was in awe as she started stroking my head.

I looked at her and bumped her palm with my snout and licked her hand. "Eww, bad dog!" She yelled as she wiped her hand on her pant. Her voice was light and sweet light wind chimes. I laugh at her reaction, which sounded like a bark mixed with wheezing. She looked at me shocked and curious. I decided to have fun and stood on my hind legs standing 7 ft tall. She gasped and looked shocked and fearful.

It felt as if someone had punch all the air out of my chest when I saw her fearful expression. I whined and shifted back into my human form. She looked shocked as I shifted and then stood in front of her naked and human. "Uh, hi?" I saw in a rough voice as I waved at her.

She looked like a fish with her mouth opening and closing. I cleared my throat and spoke again. "I'm Isabella but please call me Bella. What's your name?" I ask putting my hand out for a handshake. She finally came out of her little shocked trance and took my hand and shook it, as she touched my hand I felt electric volts go up my arm. I then knew this was my mate, my everything that I've been waiting for.

"Hello, I'm Alice. Pleasure to meet you." She says softly looking into my eyes. I could tell she also knew I was her mate. "Pleasures all mine beautiful." I flirt. She looks as if she were blushing but her cheeks didn't flush. I move closer to her and cup her cheek and rub my thumb over her cheek where she should have been blushing. She sees my questioning look. "I can't blush, I'm a vampire." She says still talking softly.

"Do you know what I am?" I ask her with my hand still hand on her cheek. She looks at me curiously. "Shape shifter?" She asks. I felt my anger flare up at the thought of even someone thinking I was one of those fake filthy mutts. But I push it down when I knew my mate had no clue.

I shook my head. "No sweetheart I ain't a fake filthy mutt. I'm a Lycan, or as some know as Child of the moon." I say stroking her cheek. I see her eyes widen. "Impossible." She states in a breathy whisper. "But it's not my dear. I am a full blooded Lycan. There are only a few of us left but we are reproducing as much as we can so we can live on."

She take my hand that was on her cheek and entwine our fingers. Her hand is warm so I knew her hand must have been very cold to a humans touch. If it where a human touch it would have been hot with the mix of both our body temperature. Then I see her eyes turn black as she runs her eyes up and down my body. I feel my eyes get a darker purple as I start getting aroused by my mate checking me out and liking what she see so far.

Then I see her eyes widen as she looks at my dick. I feel myself start getting insecure. I guess she senses it and smile me a reassuring smile. I hear her start purring and moves closer to me. "Mmm my aren't you sexy." She whispers into my ear as she rubs up against me. I could feel my body reacting to her and moan. She looks even more excited when she hears my moan and feels my friend poke into her stomach.

I pull from her and jump back 2 feet. I'm panting trying to control my body again. I look at her when I'm calm again, she had a sexy mischief smirk on her face. "That's not very nice beautiful." I state in a breath. She still smirks and just shrugs. "I'm not a very nice girl." She says winking at me. I groan wanting nothing more then to just grab her and take her on the field of flowers of up on a tree. But I suppress the urge.

"Uh you want to follow me so I can put some clothes on then we can talk?" I ask. She looks sad all of a sudden and sighs. "I'm sorry Bella but I have to head home. Can we meet up here again tomorrow again same time?" She asks with a hopeful look on her face. I feel sad that she has to leave but nod my head. "Sure thing. Would You like my number?" I ask.

She looks excited and flashes out a phone and hands it to me. I put my number and name into it. I hand her back the phone, she take sit and puts it back into her pocket and comes up to me again. She looks at me and leans up closer and kisses me. I swear I have just died and gone to heaven I feel like I'm floating and vibrating. I kiss her back and moan at her taste, peppermint.

We end the kiss and she walks back from where she had first came out of. "Bye Isabella." She whispers to me in a soft but sexy voice. "Bye beautiful." I say. Then she was gone. I felt like a piece of me was torn out. I suppressed the feeling and thought to myself _'don't worry Bells you'll see her tomorrow'_. Feeling happy and anxious for tomorrow I head back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guy what do you think? Good, OK, Bad? Review and let me know. Oh and thank you to you all that added my story to favorites and alerts and me to favorite authors. And to those who reviewed, it's very much appreciated. :)<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's Pov**

Alice texted me last night saying that she wanted to meet up in the morning then afternoon. She didn't want to be away from me for to long. Being away from our mates was taking a toll on us by making us depressed and wanted nothing more then to be with them.

So it's early morning, I turn to look at my clock. It says 9:00, I jump out of bed and in Lycan speed take a shower and get dressed into some black basketball shorts and I white t-shirt that had a design of a wolf howling to the moon and a pair of white and black Nike's. Alice told me to come in my human form so I would have clothes and not be naked so we wouldn't have another repeat of yesterday.

I jump down the stairs and out the back door too anxious to waste any more time. I ran to my meadow and texted Alice to come that I was already here waiting for her. After 5 minutes I smelled her delicious sent and felt my wolf shake in its restraints wanting nothing more then to jump our mate. I was smiling like a fool when I saw her walking out into the clearing. She was smiling at me as she ran to me and into my arms, she was short to my 5'8 height. I leaned down as she leaned up to press our lips together for a short sweet kiss.

We pulled apart and looked into each others eyes. "Hey beautiful." I say softly stroking her cheek. She gave me a cute little crooked smile. "Hi." She says just as soft. I was so focused on my mate and oblivious to my surroundings until I heard someone growl. I snapped my head to see a guy with black eyes, bronze colored hair, just as pale as Alice was staring angrily at mine and Alice's embrace.

I pushed Alice behind me as protection and got into a defensive stance as I let out a loud dangerous warning snarl. The man's look went from angry to confused as I growled at him. He tried to step forward until I let out another fierce snarl baring me teeth at him, letting him know to stay away and not move another inch.

I felt Alice put a hand on my back as to calm me down, which worked. I relaxed in her touch but kept my eyes trained on the vampire in front of me who looked angry again at the fact that Alice was touching me. "Edward, what the hell is wrong with you?" I heard Alice ask the man in front of me. _'Edward? She knows who this little annoying fuck is?'_

I turned to Alice. "You know him?" She looked at me and nodded her head. As I was about to reply the fuck interrupted me. "Alice why were you kissing my mate?" He snarled at her. _'His WHAT! Oh hell the fuck no. This idiot must have a death wish or is just plain stupid.'_ I look at him. "Excuse me but I sure as hell know that you ain't talking about me." I growl at him.

He looks at me confused and hurt. "Yes I was, your my mate." He states like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I turn to look at Alice with a _'Is this guy for real?'_, but I could see her eyes black as well and she was shaking. I instantly pull her too me and rub her arms and kiss her softly, trying to calm her down. I hear Edward growl as I kiss her.

That was the last straw. Remember when I told you us Lycans don't have the temper or patience for shit. Well this is one of them, also remember when I told you I haven't lost my cool in years? Yeah well that just went out the window as well. I ran way to fast to them to understand what exactly was going on until I slammed him into a tree by his neck.

I bared my teeth, which had transformed into my Lycan teeth, big and razor sharp, at him. Inches away from his throat. I feel my eyes turn into a inky dark purple and the Lycan trying to fight its way out to destroy this prick who was threat to my mate right now. His eyes widened and I applied pressure to his neck digging my now long nails in as well.

He squirmed and tried to escape my hold but couldn't. "I am not your mate. I'm Alice's mate, do I make myself clear?" I ask in a menacing voice. He shakes his head up and down being unable to speak from the hold I had on his neck. I let him go and drop before I walk back to Alice who looked at me shocked.

As I wrapped my arms around her waist I heard more of them walk out into the clearing. There were seven more of them walking up next to Edqueer. I growl out in warning as they tried make their way towards me and Alice. I feel Alice rub my arms and back to calm me down. "Shhh Bella, calm down sweety they are just my family."

I calm down as a blonde man walks up toward me with a shocked and questioning look on his face. "Alice, is this the girl you told us about. The Lycan?" He questioned. "Yes Carlisle, this is Bella my mate." She says happily as she wraps her arms around my waist. I put a arm around her shoulder and pull her to me and put a hand out. "Hello, I'm Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella. And your are?"

He looks excited and shake my hand. "Hello Bella I'm Carlisle, this is my mate Esme. And my children, Jasper, Edward, Maria, Emmett, and Rosalie." He said introducing everyone. "Hello." I say to everyone. They all say hi or hello except for the blond woman Rosalie she just sneered at me. Which made me sneer right back as a challenge.

"Rose enough." Ordered Carlisle. She stops and just snuggles into the mammoth of a man Emmett. He grins at me as apology of his mates behaviour. "Bella, Carlisle and Emse are my "parents"." She says putting quotations with her hands as she says parents. "Its a pleasure to meet you, but may I ask what is it that you want form me?" I say getting to the point, knowing the wanted something from me.

Carlisle looks shocked and opens and close his mouth before finally speaking. "Well I was wondering if you were truly a Child of the moon. Because I thought they were all massacred by the Volturi many years ago." He says in a disbelieving voice. I sigh and grab Alice hand. "I'd rather show you." Saying to him before looking at Alice who's looking at me curiously.

"Bella?" She questions me as I pull her behind a tree hiding from prying eyes. I turn to her and start taking off my clothes. I see she eyes get wide then start fading into black as she see my naked body. "I need you to hold my clothes so when I shift back I can pt them back on rather then be naked in front of your family and that prick Ewqueer." I say as I give her the last of my clothes.

I could see the lust forming in her eyes, which makes my friend react and stand up high and proud. She sees the reaction and moves towards me quick grabbing a hold of me. I whimper as she starts stroking me slowly. She smirks at the sound which spurs her to go on. I hiss as she strokes me harder and faster and rubs her body against mine. I could feel my eyes turn gold as lust starts consuming my body.

She crashes her lips to mine as she starts stroking at a impossibly fast and pleasurable speed. I groan into her mouth as I push her up a tree and starts tugging her shirt off. I feel myself getting close, I pull my lips away from her and growl in a ragged breath and voice into her ear. "Alice, I'm so close. I need to be inside of you NOW!" I say ending with a loud growl.

She moans and nods her head. Just as I was about to rip her jeans and underwear off and plunge myself into her, I hear someone release a angry growl and push me off her. I recover quickly and jump up and release a deadly snarl as I feel myself start shifting from all the emotions running through me. I see it's The fucking prick, and that he had Alice up on the tree by her neck.

I saw nothing but red as I shifted and charged at Edward. I grabbed him by the neck and tore him off Alice and throw him through able 50 trees. I get in a fighting stance in front of Alice as my tail wraps around her and pulls her to my body so I knew she was protected from any threats. "Bella no!" I heard Alice faintly scream out as I see Edward come charging at me still trying to get to her.

But it was too late I had already sunk my teeth into his shoulder and started shaking my head trying to rip it off. I could hear him scream in agony and pain. Then I felt someone bite my neck. I let go of him and turn to see it was Alice, my own mate. I felt my heart clench at the fact that it was my own mate attacking me to protect the one person who was trying to harm her.

I felt the her venom start flowing in. It stung and I let a high pitch whine out as I tried to softly paw Alice off my neck. She let go at looked at me in anger. I never felt such pain as I did now. And it wasn't only from the venom which was being destroyed by my Lycan blood, but from the fact I tried protecting the one thing that was truly important me to and she went against me anyways.

I whimpered and tucked my tail between my legs as I walked backwards away from my mate heading towards my home. I see the rest of her family come and see Edward on the floor screaming from the venom from my teeth which was probably killing him right now. Then I saw Carlisle drop next to him and start sucking my venom out and spitting it out on the ground.

They all looked at me in anger and growled. I growled back as the pain went away. If they wanted a fight then they were going to get one but I guarantee that none of them would survive except for Alice. I loved her to much to even think about hurting her even though she just attacked me.

I saw Alice slowly walk towards me with a pained expression on her face. "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry." She sobbed out at she came up to me. I bowed my head down and shook it. I felt her arms wrap around my neck and kiss the spot where she had bite me. I turn to look at her face and lick her face telling her it was ok.

"Alice get away from that disgusting beast, did you just not see what she did to Edward?" Snarled out Rosalie as she tried to pull my Alice away from me. I growled at her and pulled Alice back towards me. I worked my mouth before finally forming words. "Fuck you Rosalie." I say in a deep rough voice.

They all look at me shocked at scared. I grab my clothes from the ground and run behind a tree shifting back and putting my clothes back on. I walk out back and next to Alice and I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her to me. I see Carlisle looking at me with angry black eyes. "What was the meaning for this!" He yells at me questioning me pointing at Edward.

I feel my eyes turn to a dark purple and he yells at me. "That little fuck got what he deserved. He should have never interrupted me and Alice and pushed me to attack Alice. He's lucky I didn't rip him into shreds." I say in a growl. I see that he didn't believe me, which I could care less as long as he doesn't try anything with me or Alice.

"I think that's enough for today, lets go everyone we're going home." He orders everyone. "That includes you too Alice." He says pointing at her. I growl at him. "She doesn't have to go anywhere if she doesn't want to." He ignores me and orders Alice again to come with them. "No, Carlisle I want to go with Bella. I'm not your child. I can do whatever I please." She states in a strong voice and she wraps her arms round my neck more.

He looks shocked that Alice didn't not follow his orders. "Alice if you choose her against your family you might as well never come back." He says think that Alice would change her mind. She shrugs. "That's fine, I'll live with Bella, right babe?" She asks looking up at me. I nod my head yes and kiss her forehead. "Don't say I didn't warn you Alice." He states one last time before turning around and they all leave carrying Edward with them.

* * *

><p>I gave Alice a piggy back ride back to my house to show her where she would be living at for now on. She giggled as she climbed down from my back to the ground. I grab her hand and pull her into the house and showing her where every thing was. Then my room where she would be sleeping if she wants with me.<p>

She plopped down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. "Alice, are you sure that you rather live with me that your family?" I ask wanting to make sure she really wanted this not that it was just a spur of the moment thing. She looked at me. "Yes I'm sure Bella, your my mate and if my family can't accept that then that's their problem." She says softly. I smile and she smiles back and beckons me with her finger in a 'come hither' motion.

I smirk at her and crawl into the bed and lay on my back next to her. We turn our heads to look at each other, I move my head closer to hers so that our foreheads were touching. I her her sigh softly before kissing me just as soft. I kissed her back. We break apart and smile like idiots at each other. I pull her into my arms and kiss her hair.

I feel her purring and I purr along with her. I feel myself getting tired from everything that happened today. She must of sensed it. "Bella go to sleep sweetheart. I'll be right here when you wake up." I smile lazily down at her and give her a small kiss before snuggling into her and falling asleep. Right before I fall asleep I heard her whisper to me, "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, whatcha think? Review and let me know please. And thank to everyone who reviewed and get me their opinions and thoughts. And those who added this story to their favorites, alerts, and me as favorite and alerts. It's all very appreciated. Thank you and please review. :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's Pov**

Right now I'm running around like a bat out of hell.

This morning I had forgotten that I had to get up early to go to college. The alarm clock sounded loudly, I got irritated with it so I smashed it into piece and went back to sleep. I after about and hour to two I woke up again and look to my side to find Alice gone. I had found a note with her handwriting. _"Bella, I'm sorry that you have to wake up with me not there but I needed to go home and get some of my things, and a new change of clothes since I have to go to college just like you. I'll see you at the University. Ok my love? Love, Alice."_

So here I am speeding to school. I have 5 minutes before I'm late, but I get there in 2. I hope that I do get to see Alice some time soon fore me and my wolf wanted nothing more than to be with her right now, but if it were up to my wolf we would be mating. _'Damn horny Lycan.'_ I could feel her laugh as if saying _'yup, and you know you want the same as well.'_

Well here we go I say as I walk into the University and head for my physiology class.

* * *

><p><em>'Damnn!'<em> I think as I run out of the the school. That was boring and long as hell. I felt sad at the fact that I didn't see Alice today.

She had texted me telling me that she was sorry but I wouldn't be able to see her till after school because she's in a bit of a problem and if once school was over I could head to her old house. She gave me the address. My first instincts were to run over there as fast as I could because my mate could be in trouble and maybe even hurt.

So right now I'm in my car driving like a speed devil heading to her house as fast as I could.

I pull up to a big house where most of where there were supposed to be walls were huge glass windows. I was an awe for a few minutes until I heard a scream.

I bolted out of the car, though the house and to the backyard which looked as if it where a battle zone. I saw Edward had Alice by the neck pinned to the ground. She was clawing as his face and and anything she could reach.

I felt my eyes tun gold and heat erupt in my chest, my teeth changed and my nails grew out and sharp into dangerous claws. I bared my teeth and snapped them, and then a whole scary growl ripped up my chest and out my throat.

They finally acknowledged me and stopped. Edward looked at me with fear and .. _adoration?_ And Alice looked at me with fear and love putting a hand out as if reaching out for me.

Seeing Alice like that made my Lycan take over my body, I didn't shift but I wasn't in control any more. I saw myself lunge at Edward ripping him off Alice and threw him through a shit load of trees like last time. I turn to Alice and started purring as I knelled down by her and collected her into my arms pulling her close to me. "Alice what happen? Why was that pick trying to kill you again?" I asked in a low rough husky voice.

I saw her black eyes go wide at my voice from the anger she already had and lust from the sound of my voice. "I came to collect my things from here and try to talk to Carlisle and Esme. When I came back after dropping my stuff at your house to talk to them, they said that they would be back in a few, that they had to hunt real quick. Then about 20 minutes ago Edward came into the house and saw me. He got angry and started yelling at me and tried to fight me. I fought back till he got the advantage and pinned me to the ground, then that's when you came." She explained.

I growled at hearing that Edward tried to hurt my mate and had the audacity to raise his voice at her. "Don't worry mate, I'll protect you." My Lycan said in a gruff voice. "Bella? Are you ok?" She asked. Then she saw my eyes and knew that it wasn't me but my Lycan. She knew that Edward was dead before her even had a chance to run away. "No. you can't kill him! Bella please come back, you can't kill him. It'll upset my family and make them hate you even more." She pleaded grabbing my face.

But there was nothing I could do, the Lycan was in charge and there was no way I or Alice could stop her. Alice must have finally figured that out because she bowed her head in defeat and acceptance.

My Lycan whined at her distress. "I love you Alice, your my mate. Why won't you let me protect to from the threat?" My Lycan spoke in anger and grief. She looked up at me in shock. "You love me?, Oh Bella I love you too!" Before I could answer I heard him growl at the confession. I turned in time to grab him by the throat and lift him from the ground.

"I warned you about trying to harm my mate, you little fuck." Me and my Lycan growled out before descending on him. My body was shake with thrill as the sound of metal being cut sounded out as I ripped him into pieces.

* * *

><p>When I was finally finished with him, nothing was left except him in pieces. As I tried to start a fire I hear a horrid scream. I turn too see Esme kneeling down by Edward's ripped up form on the ground, and Carlisle holding Esme as she sobbed into his shoulder.<p>

I shrugged my shoulders and started the fire. As I went to retrieve the pieces Esme snarled at me as she hovered over Edward's remains in protection. I sighed. "Esme please move out of the way so I can finish this little fuck off once and for all." I said in my voice since I calmed down and I took over again.

Esme looked at me in horror. "How could you! What did her ever do to you?" She cried out to me. "He tried to kill Alice, I had warned him if he had tried it again I would kill him. So it's his fault he's dead, well about to die." I said in a slight angry voice.

"What? I don't believe you. I know Edward and he won't try to harm his family, especially Alice." Said Carlisle in a angry voice. "Oh yeah? Well look at this and then tell me who's lying." I say and I put both hands on each of there heads and replay all the times Edward had attacked Alice.

They both gasped as they saw and I pulled my hands away. "Now do you see?" I ask. They both look ashamed and angry and nod their heads. "Good." I say as I scoop up the remains and throw them into the fire. I sense Alice come up behind me and wrap her arms around me.

I lean back into her wanting nothing more then to just be with her and hold her. I turn around and pull her arms up to wrap around my neck. I lean down and kiss her sweetly. I feel her purring as she snuggles more into my body. "Mmm Bella I love the fact that your so hot, I fell warm when you hold me, makes me feel a little human again." She says into my chest, but I heard her.

I chuckle. "Well I'm glad I make you happy." She smiles at me before kissing me again.

"Whoa! What hell hell happen here?" I heard a deep voice ask. I turn to see Emmett looking around surprised. I see the whole family standing by each other with the same expression except Carlisle an Esme who were the only ones including me and Alice who knew what had happen.

"Children we have some upsetting news for you all." Said Carlisle as he wrapped a arm around his mate. they looked at each other before looking back at their children and telling them. "Edward is dead. He tried to harm- no kill Alice and Bella being her mate killed him in instinct." Carlisle explained.

They all had different looks on their faces that varied from sad to angry to shocked and even relief. They turned to look at me, I stood straight and wrapped the arm that was around Alice tighter. "Is it true Ali? Did Edward try and kill you?" Asked Rosalie in a small voice as she came up to us. I heard Alice sigh. "Yes Rose it's true. He though Bella was his mate and he tried to kill me for "trying to take his mate away from him"."

I saw Rosalie smile at me and ten hugged me, She leaned up to me ear. "Thank you for protecting my sister."

I nod my head. "Any time. She's my mate, I'll die before I ever let anything happen to her." I state in a strong voice.

I turn the Carlisle and Esme. "I'm sorry for your son's loss and for any problem that I gave you. I just love Alice. You have to understand that if someone where to try to claim and hurt your mate you will do nothing but protect him or her. Do you now understand why I did what I did?" I ask them in a pleading tone. I want everything to be fine between them and Alice and now me since I'm a part of her life.

I see Esme smile in understanding as well as Carlisle and the rest of the group. Esme walk up to me and hugs whispering, "I'm sorry, thank you for taking care of my daughter.", before going to Alice kissing her forehead and walking back to Carlisle.

Carlisle pus out a hand towards me. "I'm sorry for my ignorance I'm usually the most understanding and logical person. I hope you can forgive me as I forgive you." He says with seniority.

I grab his hand and shake it with a smile. "I forgive you Carlisle but I'm not the one you should be apologising to." I say looking Alice.

He smile understanding my meaning. He walks up to Alice and hugs her. "I'm so sorry Alice, I should have never talked or acted the way I did to you. Please forgive me?" She smiles and hugs him back. "Of course dad, I love you."

If a vampire could cry I'm pretty sure he would be crying right now. I smile as Alice comes back in to my arms and Carlisle goes back to his mate.

"Well I think we should all go home and just relax and be with the one we love. Bella, do you thing you could come over tomorrow so we can all get to know each other more since your our little girls mate?" Asked Carlisle.

"Of course. Will tomorrow afternoon be fine?" I ask pulling Alice onto my back, she loves it when I give her a piggyback ride. "Perfect, goodbye Alice, goodbye Bella." Esme says giving us both a kiss on the forehead. We all say our goodbyes and head to our perspective homes.

* * *

><p>I dropped Alice to the bed. "Ugh Bella would it kill you to put me down slowly?" She scowls playfully.<p>

"No but I have to much fun messing with you." I say with a smirk on my face.

I climbing on top of her. I gave her lips a peck and pulled back, but she wasn't having it. She wrapped one arm around my waist. Through the front of my shorts I could feel how wet she was for me. I moaned and leaned in for another kiss. I licked her lips begging for an entrance which she granted immediately. Our tongues were having a battle for dominance, but I won.

I pulled back from the kiss and looked into her black lustful eyes. "Alice are you sure? Because once I start I don't think I'll be able to stop." I tell her giving her a last chance to stop this before it's too late

"Yesss Bella. Fuck I need you now." She hissed out, and who was I to deny her any longer. Our tongues were once again fighting. I moved my hands under her shirt trailing across her stomach to her bra covered breast. I squeezed them a little which earned a moan from Alice. I trailed my hands back down and grabbed the hem of her shirt tugging it above her head. She took my t-shirt pulling it over my head.

Alice brought the back of my neck into another kiss. I reached behind her to unsnap her bra she sat up a little to give me a little more access. I broke the kiss and started kissing down her neck. I took one of her nipples into my mouth and started to suck on it. I could hear the moans of pleasure leaving Alice's lips. I switched nipples.

"Please don't tease me, I need you right now." While still sucking on her nipple I slid her skirt and panties down her legs. I released her from my mouth to take in her body. She was absolutely bare and ridiculously wet. I pressed my hand flat on her pussy. She hissed and jerked her hips upwards into my hand.

"Is this all for me?" I asked.

"Yes all for you baby." I moved both hands up to her breast rolling her nipples in between my fingers.

"Who's are these?" I ask in a low husky voice.

"Yours." Alice replied instantly.

I moved my hand back down to her clit but this time a slipped a finger into her. "Oh fuck Bella."

"And this?" I said while moving my finger in and out of her.

"All yours." she gasped out.

"Good." I regarded my bra then my boxers and shorts. My cock sprang free. Alice moaned at the sight of me. She then grabbed hold of me and started stroking. I moaned and she kept going speeding up a little bit. I grabbed her hand to stop her. "I want to be inside you when I release." I pushed her back on to the bed and positioned my hard on at her entrance. Alice was bucking her hips trying to make me enter her. I rubbed the tip of my cock up and down her clit before slowly easing inside her.

She was so wet, warm, and so fucking tight. We both moaned once I was all the way inside. "Fuck your big Bella." I didn't reply I just started moving my hips her hips moving with mine. I bent down to give her a short but passionate kiss. My hands were on either side of her head when I started to speed up.

"Oh Bella don't stop please don't stop." I could feel her tightening around my bringing me closer to the edge. I was fucking her hard and fast now the only sounds were our moaning and panting, and the sound of my skin slapping hers as we moved. I knew she was really close now since she was basically screaming my name over and over begging me not to stop. With a final scream of my name she came bringing me over with her, as her clit milking my cock.

I pulled out and collapsed next to her. We were both breathing hard trying to catch our breath. "I love you Ali." I whispered. "I love you too Bella." she panted back. I wrapped my arms around her as we catch our breaths.

I looked up at the ceiling and finally calmed down. I turned to Alice and kissed her forehead. "Mmm Bella that was amazing." She mumbled into my neck.

I smiled and kissed her becoming really sleepy. "Mmm yes it was." I felt my eye lids getting heavy. "Sleep my Bella I'll be her in the morning when you wake up. But right now you need your rest." She tells me snuggling into me and kissing me goodnight.

I whisper a quiet goodnight before darkness consumes me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo? Watcha think huh? I am officially going to move this to the M rated. I just wanted to give those who don't usually check there that if they are looking for this story that is where it will be. This story will stay here for 2 days before I do change the rating.<strong>

** Thank you all those for the favorite, alerts, author favorite, and alerts, and of course all hose who reviewed the story. You are what make me keep going. :) Well that's all, review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's Pov**

**~1 Month Later~  
><strong>

_**I see her walking towards me. Impossible she's dead, she can't be here this has to be a dream. But it seems so real."Bella." I hear her call my name. I shake my head. "No, it can't be you, your supposed to be dead. Mom?" She looks sad and grabs my face in her hands softly and lovingly. "Bella, my baby what have you done?" I look at her confused.**_

"_**What do you men what have done? I haven't done anything mom." She look at something behind me and sneers. She lets go of my face as I turn to see what she was angered by. I see a very pregnant Alice. I gasp, what the hell? "Bella who's this?" Alice asks as she walks up to me intertwining our hands while her other hand goes over her big pregnant belly.**_

"_**I'm Bella's mother Rene Swan. Who are you?" My mother sneered at Alice. Alice looked shock and then a bit pissed of. "I'm Alice Cullen, your daughters mate and the soon to be mother of her child." I feel shock, disbelieve, happy, love, and excitement run through me as I take in what she has just said.**_

_**My mother in the other hand looked pissed and started shaking. "Your having a child with a blood sucking vampire?" She roared. I didn't have enough time to react as my mother shifted and lunged at Alice.**_

"Noooo!" I scream waking up covered in sweat and tears. "Bella? Baby are you ok?" I turn to see Alice looking at me with concern. I grab her and pull her to me and kiss her all over face and then hard on the lips. I can feel her kissing back just as hard. I pull back and rip the blanket that was covering her off and sighed as I saw her flat stomach.

"Bella? What's wrong? Baby did you have a nightmare? Please say something your scaring me." She begged. I place a soft kiss on her stomach and look up at her and grab her face softly place a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry Ali, I just had a dream." She strokes my face and put our foreheads together. "Wanna tell me about it?" I look in her eyes and tell her. She looks sad, happy, and shocked all at the same time.

"Alice? What's wrong?" She looks and me with a sad smile and shakes her head. "Oh it's nothing Bella, just the thought of me being pregnant with your children makes me happy and sad." I look at her with my eyebrows scrunched as I look at her confused. "Why would you be sad?" I questioned with slight hurt in my voice.

She hears it and grabs my face and pulls it to her chest. "Oh no no no Bella I didn't mean it hat way. I would and am sad because vampires can't get pregnant." I look up at her. "What are you talking about Alice? I'm a Lycan, I can get any super human or supernatural thing pregnant. That's why I've never had sex, you were my first."

She looks loving at me. "I as you first? So I had took your virginity that night?" She asks with awe in her tone. I nod my head and she looks like a kid on Christmas morning. "Oh Bella." She coos at me kissing me softly all over my face.

I giggle and kiss her but she breaks away with a confused face."So your telling me, because your a Lycan I can get pregnant with your children.?" "Yup, it's happened before." She looks happy again. "How many times do we have to have sex before I could get pregnant?" I think. "Uh the first time should always work but if anything maybe a couple of times just to be sure." _'We've only had sex 4 time since I met her 2 months ago.'_ I think to myself.

I look a Alice and see her eyes turn instantly black and have a seductive smirk on her face. As she crawls up my body and starts purring and whispers into my ear. "Oh really. Mmmm well I think we should start working, don't you?" I feel my eyes get darker into a inky purple and my dick gets hard at her voice and words.

"Are you sure you want this and that we're ready for it?" I ask needing to know first if it wasn't already too late. "Yesss." She hisses into my ear before biting down on my ear lobe.

I growl as I flip us over and suck on her neck. "Well then in that case yes in-fucking-deed." I growl in to her neck before kissing my way from her neck down to her now hard pink nipples. I moan at the sight of them and grab both of her breast onto my hand and move the together so her nipples were touching. I start sucking on both of them at the same time and Alice moans and tangles one hand into my hair and pull me closer to her chest. I suck hard on them and then let them go with a 'pop' and bite down on them softly.

Which she seems to like as her moans get loader and she pulls on my hair again. I let got of her breast and start kissing down her beautifully toned stomach.I started sucking the skin of Alice's abdomen . I teased her for a couple of minutes before going lower and sucking on her clit.

Alice let out numerous moans as I flicked my tongue inside of her and over her clit and pressed my fingers hard into her. Alice shut her eyes tight and held her breath as my pulsed my fingers rapidly in and out of her. Alice cried out in pleasure and unconsciously started to claw at my back. I felt her walls clamping down on my fingers as she yelled out my name as she came.

I helped her ride out her orgasm. When she finally relaxed I placed a kiss on her clit and kissed my way up her body to her lips. We kissed for a while till Alice noticed my hard cock poking her stomach. She breaks the kiss and looks at me with lust filled eyes as her hand made its way to my long thick cock. She started stroking me for about a minute until I felt her warm mouth that engulfed my dick. I moaned as she moved her tongue in circles around my dick while alternating between deep, heavy sucks and light, teasing ones.

I could feel myself getting close so I stopped her. "What you don't like it?" She asks with a confused look on her face. "No baby I loved it trust me but if we want to work and make sure we have this baby then I have to be in you now!" I growl a bit loud as I align my self to her entrance. I slipped through her sopping folds in one quick thrust, drawing an involuntary shriek from Alice.

Her mouth stayed open, gaping like a fish, as I rocked out of her just as quickly only to slam home again. "How does it feel?" I asked, looking down at her with sparkling eyes.

"Mmmm," Alice moaned, trying to catch her breath as I thrust into her again. "Feels so good. Feels so – god! Full. Ohhh…"

Coherent thought was quickly being drowned out by sensation. I manoeuvring her legs up onto her shoulders. I smirked down at her and leaned forward, bending Alice back onto herself and driving even deeper still.

"Oh GOD!" I could feel myself hitting so deep, my cock against her walls with the most delicious friction. My world was lighting on fire. Alice eyes had slipped closed, and I laugh with a pleased look on my face. "You like that, huh?"

She could only moan in reply. I kept up the pace, driving so hard into Alice. It felt like she might snap in two. Alice reached blindly for my arms, grabbing them for support, searching for something to hold onto in a world rapidly spinning away from her.

I grasped Alice's arms and pulled her hips up off the bed, leaving the smaller woman's lower torso hanging suspended in space. I thrust again, impossibly deep, brushing against nerves a moment ago Alice wasn't aware of.

"Ahhh! Oh god oh god oh god-" Alice moaned and yelled. Another firm thrust and Alice officially let go of the world beneath her, pinpoints of light bursting behind her closed eyes. I came and emptied myself seed into her. After a few minutes I lower her hips back down onto the bed, my dick still buried deep inside of her as her body quivered.

I brushed Alice's hair off of her damp forehead. "Turn over." Alice opened her heavy eyelids, looking up at me in confusion. "Bella, I-"

I pulled out of her and I could see Alice shudder at the sensation. "I'm not done with you yet." Alice gulped and rolled over onto her hands and knees. I light slapped her ass which made her shiver, the sleepiness of her orgasm fading into renewed arousal.

Alice looked back towards me. "Bella?" I moaned as I took in her position. My cock getting harder. "Ready?" She nodded. Alice looked forward towards the headboard as I slipped back inside her. Her flesh was already sensitised, and the contact drew a guttural moan from her.

I began to pound into her, hard and fast, and I realised that this was both the blessing and the curse of sex with a non-living and non-resting or not having to get tired vampire – it never had to stop.

I growled, "I could fuck you like this forever." Alice let her arms collapse and her head fall down, pushing her ass up further in the air, letting me drive even deeper.

"BELLA!" She shrieked as I found the perfect spot again as Alice's world exploded, the second orgasm rocking through her body with even more force than the first.

"Ali!" I moaned out loud shuddering and trembling above her, riding out my own pleasure, as Alice let go and collapsed completely face down onto the bed. I fell on top of her trying to catch my breath. I rolled off her and collected her into my arms. I looked down at her and kissed her softly. "Mmm I love you Bella." I smiled and stroked her cheek. "I love you Ali." She smiled and snuggled into me.

I smiled as I tightened my arms around her a little bit before falling asleep. _'Trust me, just cause I'm a Lycan doesn't mean I can still be awake and be ready for another round so quickly without some rest first, mostly after a long and hard ass workout like that.'_ Think to myself before I fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><span>~2 Weeks Later~<span>**

Me and Alice have been together for basically very breathing moment. if you saw the way we were you would have swore we are married and far a long time. Now I now you all might think 'are you serious? you guys haven't even been together that long' and shit like that for what I'm about to tell you. If you already guessed it then good for you.

For the ones that don't know well now you will. I asked Alice to marry me, and she said yes. Now like I said I know we're moving to fast but I love her with all my being as she does for me. And haha well I mother or father or whatever the hell and Ali is a mother. Yup Alice is pregnant, surprised the hell out of her family, It was funny as hell when I saw their reaction.

_~~Flashback~~_

_Me and Ali found out she's pregnant. How you ask? Well for starters she's getting big and is actually craving human food and eating like crazy along with some blood now and then. Her favorite food is chocolate covered steak. Now don't make that face trust me when she told me she wanted that I made the same but what the hell most pregnant women carve weird shit when they're pregnant._

_She's been craving chocolate so most of everything she eats has to have chocolate or she will throw a big bitch fit. So as we walk into her family's house she's eating a Snickers bar. We call everyone down to the living room to tell them about the baby uh sorry excuse me I mean babies. We're having twins! _

_The family comes down and sit and give Alice a 'what the fuck are you eating' look as she munches on her second Snicker bar. "Uh Ali, what the hell are you eating and why?" Asks Rosalie. "I'm hungry and I've been craving them so Bella bought me a whole bag just for me, didn't you sweety." She says looked at me with a adoring smile. I smile and nod my head._

_"Uh Alice you now we can't human food." Say Carlisle with the same look on his face. "Oh but I can Carlisle. Babe could you tell them?" She has a cute face and I can't say no to it. "Of course my love. Ok everyone as you can see Alice isn't uh well I guess normal in your case. The reason she's eating human foods and is able to hold it down is because she is pregnant."_

_Everyone looks at me like I'm crazy. "Is this some kind of joke?" Sneers out Rosalie. "Bella, you do know that vampires can't get pregnant right?" Says Carlisle. "Yes Carlisle, I know that vampires can't get pregnant and no Rose this isn't a joke. I'm being 100 percent honest right know. See Lycans are the only ones that can get a female vampire pregnant." They don't say anything. I sigh. "Ali baby can you be a dear and raise your shirt up a bit and show everyone?" _

_She stands up and raises her shirt and shows everyone her belly which is getting bigger and bigger every weeks, she looks about 5 months along. I turn to look at them. "Do you believe me now?" They don't say anything and look like gaping fish. I chuckle and pull Alice into my lap and wrap my arms protectively around her and her stomach._

_I feel one of the babies kick and I smile like a idiot and kiss Alice and she smiles back a me. Finally once they collect themselves they all starts talk at once. "Whoa whoa whoa slow down!" I yell over them. They all shut up, and Carlisle talks first. "How is that even possible? Your both females." I blush and Alice giggles. "Uh well I'm a female but when I was born I was born with a dick. Which told them that I was gay and my mate was a female if not them I wouldn't have had it and been full female. The reason to it was so even if I was a female and so was my mate I would still be able to reproduce."_

_"Wait so your a chick but have a dick? And Eddie still wanted you? Oh this is great it knew the stupid fuck was gay! Ha ha ha this is too good to be true." States__ Emmett laughing his ass off. I heard a light deep chuckle coming form Jasper. 'Huh first time I ever heard him say anything'. I see everyone except Carlisle laughing. Ha! Even Esme is laughing, she has a had over her mouth trying to not to but her shoulders were shaking in laughter._

_After a few we all calm down. "So uh can you only get your mate pregnant?" Asks Rosalie with a hopefully look on her face. I smile at her. "No we can get others pregnant as well. But they would need the Lycans mate permission first." She instantly gets all giddy and looks at Alice who is licking the last of her chocolate off her fingers. "Ali?" Alice eyes snap up to meet Rosalie's hopeful ones. "Yeah?" Rose looks at bit nervous but then blurts out the question.__ "Will you let Bella get me pregnant._

_I close my eyes and prepare myself for Alice's reaction. 'Bad way to ask Rose very bad' I think to myself as I feel Alice start shaking. "Excuse me?" Alice sneers. Rose looks shocked but before she could say anything Alice cuts her off. "Will I let Bella get you pregnant? Are you fucking crazy!" She jumps off my lap and try's to lunge at Rose._

_I grab her quick and pull her back to me.__ "Shh, calm down my love she didn't mean it that way. She's basically asking if you would allow me to be the sperm donor so she can have a child as well." Alice finally calms down and leans back on me and purrs. "I'm sorry Rose I thought you actually wanted to sleep with Bella to have a child. But of course you can have Bella's sperm to have a child of your own. Any ways how can I say no when I've know how much you've always long for a child of your own."_

_Rose jumps up and runs at vampire speed and towards Alice picking her up and squealing in joy. But even though she didn't mean anything about it or wasn't going to hurt my mate the Lycan in me growled from her chains and got so angry that it effected me, I jumped and a dangerous growl ripped through my throat as ran towards them and ripped Alice out of Rosalie's arms and behind me. Emmett ran in front of Rosalie in a heartbeat growling and crouched down in a protective stance just like I was in front of Alice. I felt Alice hit me on the back of my head._

_"Oww. What the hell Ali!" I questioned as I got out of my stance and rubbed the back of my head. She looked at me pissed off. "What...the...hell...was...that...Bella?" She asked while hitting me in between words. I rub my arm where she has hit me. I looked down in shame. "I'm sorry Ali, just I saw the way she grabbed you and I feared that she could have hurt you and the baby." I say in a small voice._

_"Alice how Bella reacted is very normal when their mate in pregnant or very vulnerable." Carlisle said trying to help me out. "I'm sorry Bella but you can't just do things like that you have to trust my family not to hurt me." she said stroking my face. "Ha yeah like Edward did?" I snort. But once it came out I regretted it. Alice looked sad and angry and snatched her hand away from my face as if she had just touched fire._

_She looked at me with tears that would never fall. "Fuck you Bella." I felt like she ad slapped me, but I guess I deserved it. "Ali I'm sorry I didn't mean that it just came out. Look I'm sorry I got over protective but I'm pretty sure you would have done the same if you were in my position." I state._

_I hug her and kiss her temple while rubbing her stomach. I bend down and rise her shirt high enough to place a soft kiss there whispering soft loving words to the babies. I feel Alice run her hands through my hair as I talk to them. I finally place one more kiss and pull her shirt back down. Alice grabs my face and kisses me softly. "I'm sorry, I love you. Would you like to tell them the rest or shall I?" _

_"I'll tell them." I turn to the family and raise Alice hand up to show them the engagement ring. They gasp and then Rosalie, Esme, and Maria jump up and run to Alice cooing and talking in excitement as they look at the ring. "Well as you can see I asked Alice to marry me and she said yes" They smile and congratulated us._

_We all talk about when and how to do the wedding and the baby shower. _

_~~End Of Flashback~~_

* * *

><p>So after all that we've been planning and while I'm at school they are trying on things and buying things. They haven't bout anything for the babies since we have no idea of the sexes. So me and Alice are here in Carlisle office in the house waiting for him to set everything up for the ultrasound to see if we can see the babies and find out the sexes.<p>

"Ok Bella, Alice I'm ready for you guys come on." He leads us to a room that has a monitor and screen where we will see the babies and a table for Alice to lay on. Ok Alice I need you to lay on the table and raise your shirt for me." Alice does what she's told and Carlisle puts some type of gel on her stomach smearing it all over. He grabs a little remote looking thing that is connected to the screen and then starts moving it around her belly.

We all look at the screen and see them. You could see two little creatures on the screen. "Oh Bella those are our babies!" Ali cries out as she grabs my hand and see them. "Would you like to know what are the sexes?" Carlisle asks. "Yes!" We both say at the same time anxious to know. "Ok it looks like the two of your are having a boy... and a girl! Congratulations." He says smiling at us.

I fist pump my hands in the air. "Yes! A boy and a girl, am I good or what!" Carlisle and Alice laugh at my excitement and childish ways. "Oh Bella what am I gonna do with you?" Alice says playfully.

"Can you believe it baby? A boy and a girl!" I yell out again. The rest of the family run into the run wondering what in the world was going on. "What the hell is up with all the noise?" Rosalie asks. I turn to her and lift her up with no problem and swing her around. "We're having a boy and a girl Rosie!" She along with everyone else laugh. "Ha ha ok Bella put me down!" She giggles out.

I put her back down and in Lycan speed run back to Alice side and nuzzle my nose in her neck in a affectionate way. She giggles and brings my face to hers so she can kiss me. We start getting into the kiss until we hear someone clear their voice. We stop and look behind us to find find everyone smiling in amusement.

"Ha ha ok love birds come one let feed Alice and the little ones." Esme says grabbing Alice's hand pulling her down stair to the kitchen, everyone else follows.

**_"Mmm so were having an boy and a girl pup huh?"_** The wolf asks. _'Yup that we are.'_ **"You do now understand that we can't let our mate and children get hurt, right? Any threat must die."** I mentally nod my head. _'I know any threat shall die and we will kill them immediately.'_ Both me and the Lycan agree as my eyes flash a mixture of gold and purple.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha ok so how about that little shocker huh? <strong>**And as always thank you to those who - ahh well you know who you are and what I always say but thank you anyways it's very appreciated. OK so that's all for now see ya next time. Please review and tell my what you think.**** Bye!**_  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok guys I'm sooo sorry I never meant for this story to go as fast as it's going, I've been stressed and not really playing attention to how fast the story is going. I will try and fix a lot of the things and slow it down without trying to delete any of the chapters. Thank you to those who reviewed and told me, because other wise I think I would have never caught it.**

**Now on with the story...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Pov<strong>

"So let me get this straight, you don't want to marry me?"

"No Bella I do want to marry you just not so soon. I'm sorry but me, Rose, Maria, and Esme have been talking about it and we agreed that it would be a better if we hold off the wedding for a while." Alice tried to explain to me. I sigh in sadness. "No Ali really it's ok I understand." 'Truthfully? I did and then I didn't understand. I mean she says she loves me but yet she doesn't wanna marry but yet in a way they're right. I mean me and Alice haven't been together for even 3 moths. So I guess we can hold it off.'

"Bella I can see the look on your face, I love you god damn it and I want to marry you but we should wait a little longer. Hell if I would have known about getting pregnant I would have waited for that as well." She exclaims.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I asked you Alice! I asked you if you were sure if you wanted a child with me-" Alice cuts me off. "I was already pregnant before we had the talk! After the first time we slept together I started feeling weird and every time I tried to hunt I would puke half of the shit I hunted right back up, and I was actually starting to smell human food and instead of smelling revolting it actually smelt good. It was already too late Bella."

I feel as if someone had punched all the wind out of my chest. "Yo..u..uu ree..greet getting ppp..rreegnant with mmyy ki..idds?" I stutter out with the hurt noticeable in my voice. I felt myself getting angry and feeling so heartbroken.

"Bella I didn't mean it like that." She says. I feel my eyes turn gold and a heartbroken howl rips out my throat as I run out of the house and shift. "Bella please!" I heard Alice yell but I'm too busy running to my safe place, my meadow.

I finally make it and it's so quiet and beautiful under the moon light. I go out in the middle and look around me and start feeling relaxed. I started feeling myself shift back. I stand here naked and walk to the water. I see the scars on my face turned into a red color then the usual pink. I remember when Alice asked me about it.

_~~Flashback~~_

_I wake up to the feeling of someone touching my scars. I jump up and away from the person. I notice it was Alice. "Bella, how did you get those scars?" I sigh and new this conversation was going to come sooner than later._

_"Well there was a psycho vampire named James and he was hunting around I was, except he was hunting campers. He smelt my blood and tried to drink my blood but I put up a good fight and he fled. But then he came back after me while I was sleeping. But the time I noticed it was too late he already had me chained up and tortured me for a long time till he got tired and tried to bite me till I got loose and killed him but before I did he had covered his finger in a bowl with a mixture of different things and clawed my face."_

_"Oh Bella nobody should ever go through something like that." Alice says stroking my face and scars and placing a soft kiss on each mark. I smiled at her and kissed her softly._

_~~End Of Flashback~~_

I open my eyes and look at the water again but to see Alice standing behind me on my right side with a sad and angry look on her face. "Is this what your always going to do when we have an argument?" She asks in a monotone.

I get up and turn around to face her. "No, I just need time to myself Alice." She growls and slaps me. I grab my face were it stung form her hit. "Ow! The fuck?" I snarl at her. She looks unfazed just angry at me. "I need you right now Bella, or have you forgotten I'm pregnant with YOUR children?"

I sigh and bow my head. "I'm sorry Alice I'm being very selfish right now. And your right we should hold off on the wedding, but how long would you like to wait?" I ask looking back up at her. _'Well at least we can fix one thing but the babies are another thing, the only way to fix that is kill them I won't let that happen!'_ I snarl the last it it in my head.

"Maybe a year or two. Look Bella we missed up and we have to fix some things first ok?" She says softly grabbing my face in her hands. I nod and turn my head to nuzzle my nose in the palm of her hand. "What about the babies? Do you want to fix that too?" I ask in a whisper into her palm while shifting my eyes to look at her face.

"Oh Bella I'm sorry if that came out wrong I don't regret these babies, would I have liked to wait a little long? Of course who wouldn't? But it happened and I do want them." She says putting our foreheads together. I feel and smell her breath on my face. _'God peppermint, I just can't get enough of her sent.'_ I think as I purr at her sent. I see her smile and place a soft kiss on my lips.

"Are we ok now?" She asks in a whisper. I raise my head and smile at her. "Of course beautiful." And I meant it this time.

* * *

><p>"So you guys are holding off the wedding?"<p>

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Because we are going wayy to fast in our relationship. So we thought it was best to wait a while."

"But yet you guys are having kids?"

I sigh. "It wasn't like it was planned Emmett. I just happened." I heard him snort and start laughing. "Oh this is rich, you guy sound like one of those boys that have sex and either forget to wear a condom, or it rips, or they for get to pull out, and etc. And knock the girl up. It's too funny." He says calming down now but has a goofy smile on his face.

"Ugh, screw you Emmett. Even if we did have any type of protection it won't work because we aren't supposed to have sex with anybody except our mates." I explain.

"Oh well that sucks. But I do want to say that's for you and Alice saying yes to letting Rose have the kids she's always wanted." He says in sincerity. "Yeah man any time I understand how bad she's always wanted it and how long she's been waiting. Just when do you wanna do this?" I ask. "Well we were-" But he was cut off. "We were wondering if we could do it right now."

I turn to see Rosalie looking nervous. "Uh now? Uh well if your sure then sure lets go up to the room so I can explain what to do." She nods and we head up upstairs to hers and Emmett's room. "Uh Rose you do know the only way you can have this kid is by sex and getting to sperm directly not a cup right?" She looks like she just had a heart attack.

"What? Why can't you just jizz in a cup an give it to Carlisle so he can do it since he's done it before.?" She asks in a odd high pitch voice. I sigh, I should have know these jerks didn't have the balls to tell her, do why not the donor. _'Ugh damn jerks.'_ Rose I don't know why I can't do it that way but my friend tried it and the girl never got pregnant until they tried having the kid the normal way. Meaning having sex." I explain.

She looks like a gaping fish with her mouth opening and closing trying to find the right words. "Does Alice and Emmett know this? Did they say that they were fine with this?" "Yes they did they weren't really into it but they want you to be happy so they'll let it happen this one time so you can have the one thing you've always wanted. I'm sorry Rose I wish there was another way but there isn't." I say in a small voice.

She looks torn but finally nods her head. "Ok, but all it takes is one time right?" "Yeah that's all it took with Alice and bang she was pregnant with out even trying." I explain. She sighs. "Ok, lets do this." I nod my head and start taking mine and then her clothes off. "One rule they want is no kissing, its way to intimate and they'll get way pissed at us and think something else. ok?" I say before doing anything as I hover over her naked body.

She looks like she would be blushing if she could and gives a short nod. "Ok lets start." I say lowering my body on hers.

* * *

><p>We're both lying by each other breathing hard. "God I love Emmett but god that...that was.. hell I don't even know."<p>

I laugh and sit up. "Well thank you Rosie but make sure you don't let Alice and Emmett hear you, or they might think something else. Then Emmett will try and kill me while a VERY and MOODY pregnant Alice will try to kill you too." I laugh out as I put my clothes back on.

She laughs and gets out of the bed heading to the shower. "Ain't that the truth poor little pixie. Oh when you get home Bella take a shower before you go to Alice so you can wash my sent off. I mean even though they know lets not push our luck by going to them with the other person sent instead of their own. ok?" I nod my head in agreement. "I agree, I'll see yeah later Rose. I hope It worked, I know how much you've always wanted a child of your own." I say smiling softly at her as I open her door.

She smiles back and walks up to me and places a kiss on my cheek. "Thank you so much Bella, this means the world to me." She says in a soft whisper with tears in her eyes. I hug her and kiss her forehead. "Your so very welcome sweetheart." We part and she goes into the shower as I head down stairs and into my car heading home.

_**~~xxxx~~**_

I get home and run into the shower and wash my hair and body in Lycan speed wanting nothing more to finish up and go to my mate. Once I'm finished I just shake and let my body heat evaporate the little bit of water that was left. I run up naked to me room to find Alice laying in the middle of the bed reading a book. She looks at me and raises a eyebrow.

"Well hello there sexy stranger." She purrs playfully. I smile and chuckle as I walk to her and climb up the bed. I crawl up to her and lay my head softly on her know soft belly. She puts the book down and starts running her finger in my hair as I rub her belly and place kisses there humming a song that my mother used to hum to me when I was little before she died.

"Mmm what song are you humming babe?" She asks tugging on my hair softly before running it through it again. I purr at the feeling. "Mmm I don't know that when I was little she would hum it to me too help me fall asleep." I mumble into her stomach knowing she could still hear me.

"Hmm well it sound beautiful sweety. I'm sure the kids like it as well." She said softly with her eyes closed. I smile and nuzzle my face closer into her stomach.

Then out of no where I felt like I was punched in the face really hard. "Oow! Damn it that shit hurt like a bitch!" I yelled out in pain grabbing my nose. Alice looks at me in concern. "Bella what's wrong what happen?"

"Ugh-" I cut myself off when I finally realise what had caused the pain. Curiously I put my face close to Alice belly again and then one hand on it along with my face. Then BAM I get kicked in the face again but this time on the jaw.

"Oww! Aww come one I'm your god damn mommy and your gonna kick my face every time I put my face on your mama's belly?" I question. Alice sees me yelling and complaining to her stomach, then she touches me face.

"Bella? Are you ok and who in the world are you talking to?" She asks with concern laced in her voice. _'Great now my mate thinks I'm a nut job.'_ "Ali baby I'm talking to my spawns."

"Spawns-? Bella don't call them spawns!" She scowls at me. "Well they are! They just kicked my face TWICE! They are evil little things and they're not even out or your womb yet." I complain. She hit my shoulder and scowled at me. "Stop Bella, they are precious little angels."

"Well that's what you think because they didn't kick your face." I say in a smart ass tone. "Humph." I look up to see Alice cross her arms and turned her head with a scowl on her face. I sigh and sit up. "Ok, I'm sorry your right they aren't spawns. Their our perfect little angels, ok?" I ask as I hug her to me putting her head to lay in my neck. I feel her nuzzling my neck as she said, "I know I am", before putting a soft kiss on my neck.

I sigh in content and defeat because I know I can't fight or argue against her and expect to win. She's basically got me by the balls. "Mmm Bella I'm feel weird." She says in a sleepy tone. I pull back a bit and looked down at her with wide eyes. "No way." I say as I see her starting to fall asleep. "Don't worry beautiful your just going to sleep, ok?" I say softly.

She nods. "Ok night Bella I love you." She whispers out before falling in a deep sleep. "I love the three of you too." I whisper placing a kiss on Alice's head and on her stomach giving the babies a kiss goodnight as well. I lay down and pull Alice into my arms pulling the covers over us. Then turning the lights off befo efoalling into a deep sleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I hope that I slowed their relationship to your guys liking. And thanks to everyone ... blah blah blah :) You all know the rest. And thanks to those that let me know that I was pushing this story faster then I had planned, our awesome! :D Please review and give me opinions on what you think I should do and I might take them into consideration if they're good ideas. So till next time, bye.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's Pov**

"Are you sure these are the strongest chains here?"

"Yes ma'am, they can be hauled by a semi truck pulling two other semis and not even bend."

"Mmm can I take it out of the back to see something?"

"Uh sure go right ahead."

I take the chains out and wrap it around my biceps down to my arm and get it a hard tug. _'Oh yeah this should do just fine.' _"I'll take them." I say to the store employ that was helping me choose the chains.

"Uh ok ma'am, how many?" She asks me. "Ten boxes." Her eyes bug out and I laugh, "Ten? Uh if you don't mind what would you need with so many chains?" She asks as we walk to the the front of the store to purchase out the items. "A project it's very complicated to explain but its for school." I lie to her. "Oh ok, well here you are ma'am have a nice day and good luck on that project of yours." I smile and wave as I carry the boxes of heavy chains to my car.

**_~~~XXXX~~~_**

"Uh do I want to know what all that's for?" Alice asks holding chains I had just bought in her hand. "Ha uh yeah I'm going to need this tonight. Full moon." Is say Kinda nervous of her reaction. She hasn't said anything so I look at her and she has a shocked, scared, and angry blank face. I sigh when I notice the fear and anger. "Don't worry Alice I'm going to be chained up and I won't hurt you or anybody else."

She finally comes out of her own little world and drops the chains with a big bang as they hit the ground and she gasps. I instantly run to her side. "Alice? Alice what's wrong? Alice!" I say loud grabbing her arm and shaking her a little.

She turns her head and looks at me with slight fear and anger in her eyes. "The Pack is coming." She whispers.

"The Pack? Who the hell is that?" I'm am truly confused and agitated that who ever "the pack" is, is scaring my mate. "The Pack! The Quileute shape shifters. They know about a new comer and that there's a vampire that actually pregnant. They are coming to see what's going on." She tells me really fast while getting her phone calling Carlisle telling him the news and tells him that we'll be there within minutes.

"Wait... wait... WAIT! I yell at her trying to stop Alice.

She finally stops and looks up at me as I wrap my arms around her. "What Bella? We have to go now." She states trying to get out of my arms. I grab her face softly and kiss her trying to calm her down. She finally calms down and kisses me back. We break apart and I stroke her cheek as she looks at me still dazed by the kiss.

I laugh and peck her lips again. "Ali we'll go as soon as you can explain to me why this is such a big deal, I mean they're nothing but stupid fake ass wannabe mutts." I say. She sighs as she wraps arms around my waist and lays her head on my chest. "Oh Bella, you don't understand. We have a treaty with them and if we break it a war will break out. But we haven't broke any of the rules, but once they find out that not only am I pregnant but with a half vampire and half Lycan child they will try and kill me."

Once I heard her say that they will try and kill my mate a fierce growl ripped through me. I tightened up my arms around her and was growling non-stop. _**"Bella, they're a threat! They must die at once! We have to protect our mate and pups!"** _I hissed.

_'I know, we'll kill them all before they even have a chance!'_ Alice knew me and the Lycan were in a very dangerous and protective mode. I felt Alice stroke my face and back trying to calm me down. "Bella, calm down sweety. We can't do anything rash." I snap my head to glare down at her. "Rash? Rash! They already are going to try and kill you and you don't expect me to do anything "rash"." I growled at her.

I wasn't angry at her I was angry of the fake mutts going to have the balls and try to kill me mate and babies. I was itching to be able to get me hands and teeth them and tear them all into itty bitty little pieces. I felt a small thrill run through me at the thought.

"Bella I have to think about my family!" She yells. "Oh yeah? Well they're not going to harm them as long as you and I along with Our children are dead!" I hissed out. "I'll kill them all before they even think they might have a chance. **I will protect us!**" The Lycan and I growled out.

"Bella you can't take all of them by yourself!" She sobs clutching my shirt. I look down at her and stroke her cheek again placing a kiss full of love on her lips. I feel her kissing my back with as much love back, I moaned at the feeling. We broke apart and our heads together. "Beautiful I know that, that's why I know your family will be willing to help. Especially Emmett since Rosalie is also pregnant." I spoke softly.

"Oh my god Rosalie! I totally forgot about her. Dear god when Emmett finds out he'll go on a rampage." She exclaims. A deep rumble shakes deep in my chest. "He's not the only one." I growl out. I hear Alice gasp when she looks at me. "Bella, your eyes are gold and purple!" A sinister smirk forms on my face. "**That's because my Lycan and I are one. And we are going to kill them all and protect you, Rose, and the babies. We'll die before any of you's are harmed.**" I say in a deep husky menacing voice.

* * *

><p>I'm pacing in the back yard with a pissed off Emmett in my Lycan form. My eyes were still gold and purple, the Lycan decided to let me fight along with her making us much more stronger also with the help of the full moon coming.<p>

All of a sudden I feel Alice grab my tail to stop my pacing. I turn around and look down at her. "Calm down my love they'll be here in ten minutes." She strokes my cheek. I see her gaze at me in awe and love. I nuzzle my snout in her neck and lick. _'Mmm peppermint. I just can't get enough of her.'_ I put my nose on her belly a purr to the babies knowing they can feel it and know it's me.

I turn to see Rosalie comforting Emmett and stroking his hair. I turn my attention back to Alice and lay down and pull her shirt softly telling her to lay next to me. She gets the message and curls up into me. I curl into a ball and wrap my tail around her as I lie my head on her lap. She whispers sweet nothings into my ears and I sigh in content.

"They're coming." Alice announces. I stiffen up, but I don't move from my spot. Alice nuzzle her head into the fur in my neck to calm me down. I heard Emmett growling in Rosalie's arms.

Then I see them coming out of the woods. I see five men that look like they are on steroids mega time. I see they of in nothing but short and the tribal tattoo on they're arms. The one how are flanking who I believe is the leader growl as they look at the Cullens.

I growl out in warning. I knew how the young mutts couldn't control they're anger worth shit. They look at me in shock, I see the leader look at me in shock and curiosity. Then he started looking at me really hard and it was starting to piss me off. "**What the fuck are you looking at?**" I growled out.

He looks shocked and then bares his teeth at me along with is stupid young mutts. "What and who are you?" He demands. _'Oh hell no! I know this MOFO ain't talking to me like that.' _I stiffen up in anger again and nudge Alice off my softly so to stand. They all gasp at my height, but then I stand on my hind legs at they look scared of me.

"**If I were you shape shifter, I watch how I talk to people and things I don't know.**" He looks at me from fear to anger. "You can not order me around I am the Alpha!" He growls at me puffing his chest out. _'Great we have a "I'm all that" idiot to deal with.' _I think to myself before positioning myself in front of Alice to hide her from their view, I saw out of the corner of my eye Emmett do the same.

"**Oh yeah shape shifter? Well I'm still out rank you so back down now. And if you value your life you will speak you me with respect.**" I sneer. He looks livid. "I am a Werewolf! And there is no way I'm going to back down to a stupid thing like you!" He roars out.

I laugh out loud in a raspy voice. "**You? A Werewolf? Bullshit! You are nothing more than a fake stupid shape shifter. I am a Lycan! A true Werewolf.**" I growled out in a raspy voice.

He started to say something but was cut off by Carlisle. "That's enough! Sam, Bella stop. We are hear to discuss." Sam growls low at Carlisle and I just wrap my tail around Alice and pull her closer to me making sure she was still out of their view.

"Carlisle. Who is this? Why and where has she come from?" I hear Sam demand from Carlisle. I growl put in warning at Sam telling him so watch how he talked to Carlisle. He just glared at me but did relax more when looking at Carlisle.

"This is Bella Swan. She is here because she has mated to one of my children and she has came from Arizona." He answers Sam in a respectful tone. I nod my head as saying he's right.

Sam looks at me. "Who is your mate?" He asks in a tone that still pisses me off. "**None of your fucking business, that's who.**" I growl out.

I see on of his mutts start shaking out of control. He turns to him. "Paul calm down now!" He orders, but it was too late the stupid mutt shifted and growled at me advancing on me trying to scare me. I raised a eyebrow and didn't move showing him he meant nothing to me.

"Paul! Come back we have no idea what she is and what she is capable of!" But the mutt doesn't head the warning and charges at me. _**"Oh boy am I going to enjoy ripping him into** **pieces."**_ The Lycan purrs at the thought.

Just as he gets close enough I swing my razor sharp paws at him and claw his face. He yelps out in pain. I didn't give him time to recover and unwrap my tail from Alice and lunge at him.

It has happen all to fast. I lunge at him at dig my teeth into his shoulder at rip it off. He howls out in pain of losing his arm and of my venom burning him inside which is killing him. I through him to a tree and sunk my teeth into his throat and ripped it out. He sunk to the floor and blood gargled out of his mouth as he tried to speak.

I turn to see the fear, sadness, anger, and shock on the packs face as they finally understand what's going on and what had just happened. I run to Sam and stop in front of him. "**Next time teach your stupid mutts to not underestimate other and to learn how to follow orders.**" I tell him in monotone. I turn and run back to Alice and wrap my tail around her again and pull her to my body to hide her from the mutts again.

Sam runs to the body of the dead wolf and collects him into his arms. "Lets go everyone, well come back later." He looks at me with cold eyes. "You'll regret what you have done today. We'll come back and kill every single one of you." He sneers at me in a cold voice. He then turns and heads back into the woods with the dead wolf still in his arms and his pack fallowing behind him.

"What have you done Bella?" Carlisle questions me with stress and fear clear in his tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go. I'm sorry it took me forever to update but I had to do all my school work because report cards had just came out. I got good grades! Haha well forget me. Thank you to all of you how added me or my story to alerts of favorites. and to those who reviewed. I hope you like this chapter, please review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's Pov**

_"What have you done Bella?" Carlisle questions me with stress and fear clear in his tone._

**"What have I done? I protected my mate and myself from a stupid angry shifter that was planning on hurting me. my mate and children, and all of you, that's what I've done."** I growl out before shifting back, and in Lycan speed putting some shorts and a sports bra.

"No, you just started a war with the wolfs." He sighs in distress. "Oh who gives a shit Carlisle! They are trying to harm us and our mates, if its a war they want then it's a war they'll get." Emmett snarled.

"You don't really give a shit because your mate hasn't been threatened. Well let me show you how we feel when ours are." I say in a sinister voice. I turn to look at Esme. I bare me teeth and growl at her and then lunge.

In mid lunge I feel a bolder like person hit me from the side and I throws me off to the side a little bit. I turn to see Carlisle has hit me and took and protective crouch in front of Emse baring his teeth at me snarling with ink black eyes.

"You stay away from my mate!" He sneers at me.

"Huh. Now you know how we feel you dumbass." I growl out at him.

I see Esme put a hand on his back and he calms down and his eyes turn back to a dark topaz color. "I see now. I'm sorry for the way I was acting it's just I don't want any one to become hurt by those wolfs that never liked us even after the treaty was made." He apology's.

"Your fine just next time- Ahhhh!" I was caught off as I yelled out of the sudden pain that ripped through my body. _'Oh no!'_ I look up at the night sky. _'Shit! Full moon.'_

I claw the ground and howl to the sky as I shifted and my clothes ripped off. I scream out as I feel excruciating pain as my bones shift into a different, bigger, and scarier Lycan form. "Bella? Bella! What's wrong?" I hear Alice scream. But I was in too much pain to answer her.

The transformation was finally done, but my Lycan was in total control. She looks around our surrounds and stops looking when her attention lands on Alice. **"Alice."** She purrs out as she makes her way to her and nuzzles her nose into Alice's neck.

"Bbb..bella?" Alice stutters out nervously. **"Mmm mate you smell so good."** She purrs into her neck as she give it a long swipe with her tongue.

I feel Alice shudder. **"Mmm Ali my beautiful mate, how long I've waited to be able to be with you as myself and not through Bella."** She mumbled into Alice neck. I hear Alice take a deep breath. "What do you mean not through Bella?" She asks.

**"Mm see I'm the Lycan in Bella, my name is Ainia. I was named after one the the Greek goddess, the name meaning "swiftness". Bella has to always work hard to make sure that she doesn't get to angry so I take over and kill some one." **Ainia explains to Alice.

Alice just looks shocked and tried to take in what Ainia has just told her.

I could sense Ainia starting to get worried by Alice's silence.** "****Alice? I hope I didn't scare you. I will never hurt you.**

**I love you, along with Bella." **Ainia starts trying to explain as fast as she could in a deep gruff voice.

Alice finally comes back to her senses. "Oh Ainia I'm sorry I didn't mean to come off as if I didn't like you, this is just a lot to take in." And hugs Ainia around her big furry neck.

I feel Ainia purr with pleasure and excitement as Alice hugs her her. The she felt a nick and yelped in surprise. Alice pulls away with a sexy playful smirk. We both growl in pleasure and move to and give her neck a long hard lick.

Alice moans and intertwines her fingers into our fur on our neck pulling us closer. Alice starts purring, And then the sent of her arousal hits us like a semi truck.

A deep growl rips through us as we grab Alice and toss her onto our back and shoot off to the forest. We hear Emmett laugh as we pass him. "Don't forget to wear protection!" He yells out.

Ainia runs to my meadow and puts Alice down before hearing rustling in the bushes. **"Who's there?"** She growls out in a husky tone.

We see the shifters walk out of the bushes and onto the field. We see Sam turn into him human form. "I told you we will get you back. Now prepare for you and your mate along with those abominations inside her to die." He sneers out at us.

He then turns back into his wolf form and signals the rest of his mutts to move in. Ainia roars and runs to Alice putting her on our back and running back to the Cullen's home.

I could hear then behind us trying to catch up to us. But we were too fast. She breaks through the forest and out to the front of the Cullen's house and lets out a howl. Soon all the Cullen's are out side.

"**Hurry get Rosalie and Alice in the house and Esme and Maria protect them if any of those mutts get past us!"**We roar out as we pull Alice off my back softly and Esme and Maria guard them.

"**Lets go boys, time to protect out mates and the babies!"**We growl out in a deep menacing voice. They all let out a roar and get into a fighting stance.

Then we see the wolfs come running out of the forest and charge at us. **"Time to show these mutts who the fuck they're messing** **with."** We growl out before charging towards them.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha sorry the wait guys been busy with school. So sorry for the chapter being a little short and a cliffhanger. I promise the next chapter will be longer to make up for this chapter. <strong>

**And like always thank you to everybody that added me or my story in any way and to those who reviewed.**

** Well I have to start working on the next chapter so I must go. But please review and tell me what you think and if you have any thoughts or opinions for me. I depend on them too know if I should continue or just forget it. Thank you!  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Ainia's Pov**

_"**Lets go boys, time to protect out mates and the babies!"** We growl out in a deep menacing voice. They all let out a roar and get into a fighting stance._

_Then we see the wolfs come running out of the forest and charge at us. **"Time to show these mutts who the fuck they're messing** **with."** We growl out before charging towards them._

We collide into a the wolfs and the war begins. I see the big vampire known as Emmett charge at Sam but I cut him off. **"He's** **mine." **I hiss at him. He looks like he's about to argue but I just ran past him and headed for Sam. _'Kill him Ainia, if I can't you better. And make him suffer for threatening our family and friends."_ I hear Bella growl from inside me were she is locked for the time being.

I growl in agreement. Sam sees me coming towards him and he bares his teeth at me and lunges towards my swiping a paw at my face. I move quickly and he misses me, I counteract and claw his side leaving four deep long gashes. He howlers out in pain. He turns to look at me and snaps his teeth at my face, and again he misses.

I saw his paw coming but was blocked by another wolf so I couldn't sidestep it. He clawed my face and cut me, he smirked in victory until he saw how fast the wound healed. I smirked at him and turn to the wolf who had blocked me and ripped his throat out. I saw him still moving to I proceeded to rip his stomach out and feasted upon him. I let out a victory cry to the moon which made every one stop and see me standing over the dead body of the wolf I had just demolished and fed upon.

I see Jasper who was fighting a brown wolf, Carlisle, who was fighting another gray wolf, and Emmett, who was fighting a blonde white wolf, all stop along with the wolfs and look at me.

I saw the fear in every single one of their eyes and shocked expression on their face as they saw my blood coated body and snout. I cold feel the moon light fall upon us, and my body tingled with the power and rage that filled me. I turn to Sam with a sinister smirk on my face. **"Your time is up."** I said in a voice that scared you to the bone, that paralyses you in fear.

Before anybody could understand what was going on I was already upon Sam ripping him to pieces until he was nothing. I felt myself wanted more and MORE blood to be shed by me. I went on a rampage killing every fake shape shifter that had no right to be in my presence or exist.

_'Ainia STOP that's enough! We killed the one that needed to die, no more!'_ I hear Bella yell trying to stop me from killing every shifter here. _**'Oh Bella you can't tell me what to do. They ALL must die they shouldn't even exist. So I'm going to fix that problem right now, and there's nothing you can do to stop me.'**_ I growl internally to Bella. I push her back into her restraints and charge at the next wolf in my view. But before I could get to him a flash of white runs and stops in front of me.

I see it's Alice and I stop immediately. "Ainia please that's enough." She pleads to me. I feel myself along with Bella whimper at her tone. **'Ali you never have to beg or plead to me. But they deserve to die.'** I say running my blood covered paw softly across her jaw.

She grabs my paw and holds it between her hands rubbing them. "No Ainia they don't all deserve to die they also have family and love ones that want them to come back alive as well. Just because they are not Lycan's like you doesn't mean they don't have the right to live just like the rest of us." She explains to me softly, now stroking my blood soaked face.

I nuzzle my snout into her palm and nod my head in defeat. **"Ok Alice I'll let them live, but if any of them so as much threatens you or your family again I will not hesitate to kill them."** I say looking into her eyes showing her I wasn't going to back down.

"Of course Ainia I understand." She then kisses my nose and turns to everyone else. "Ok every body go home and heal and take a shower. Enough blood and lives were shed here tonight." Everyone nods and the Cullen's head towards the house and the shifters head back to the woods take the demolished pieces of their pack mates with them.

I feel myself getting tired and weak, I look up at the sky and see the sun rising in the horizon. **_'Ok Bella you can come back now but don't forget I will be released again very soon. If I were you I wouldn't underestimate me right know after all that has just_ happened.'** I tell her before getting weaker. _'I'll keep that in mind but all I want right now is to be back with my mate and family. Now let s rest Ainia and have the sleep we so need right now.'_ Bella said just before I blacked out and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Pov<strong>

I can hear everybody moving around me and talking. My body feels like tons of lead, I can't move or even open my eyes. I felt someone holding my hand and knew it was Alice. I tried to squeeze here hand but my hand wouldn't respond. I stared to panic.

They most have herd my hear rate going faster because next thing I know I feel someone opening my eye and shining a light into it. I can faintly hear Carlisle calling my name. "Bella! Bella can you hear me?" I groaned at the pain of the light.

"Bella try to squeeze Alice hands. Come on you can do it." He encourages. "I might be a Lycan, Carlisle, but it doesn't mean you can talk to me as if I am a dog." I finally mumble in a hoarse voice.

"Oh Bella your ok!" Alice yells jumping into my lap wrapping her arms around me placing kisses all over my face. I laugh at her silliness. "Ali, I'm ok baby. Please calm down." She stops to look at me before placing a hard but loving kiss upon mine.

"I thought I might have lost you." She whispers in a broken tone. I stroke her hair and kiss the top of her head whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

"Bella do you know how long you've been out for?" I look up at Carlisle and try to think. "Uh, a day?" I question.

"You been out for four days Bella. We couldn't wake you up for nothing with nothing." He explains. I'm shocked. _'Damn! I've been out for that long? That's never happened before, I wonder why it did this time.'_

Carlisle leaves the room to me and Alice but I'm still trying to find a logical reason why I was out for so long.

A scream shakes me out of my thinking. I look up to see Alice bent over clutching at he stomach. "Alice! Alice what's wrong!" I yell out in fear. She doesn't answer me and just screams and TEARS ARE COMING OUT OF HER EYES!

"Carlisle, get in here!" I feel Carlisle along with the rest of the family come into the room. I ignore all of them except for Alice who's still screaming and crying in pain in my arms, and Carlisle who's looking down at us in shock.

"Damn it Carlisle you can be shocked later! What's happening to my mate?" I yell in anger. He finally shakes his head and runs next to us. "Alice where's the pain coming from?" He asks her in panic.

"My stomach! It feels like all the bones in my bone are breaking!" She wails. "Oh my god, Bella, I think the babies are coming." He says looking at me in shock and fear.

I black out.

* * *

><p>I felt a sting of fire erupt from one side of my face. I wake up to the pain, I sit up and angrily looking around trying to find the person who had just smacked me.<p>

I see Rosalie standing over me with a pissed off look in her face. "Get your stupid mutt ass up!" She yells at me. I growl at her but was cut short by Alice screaming. It all came back to me. _'Oh my god! Alice is having the babies! What am I going to do, what am I going to do, what am I going to- !"_ I was cut short of my panic thinking by Rosalie smacking me again.

"Hey enough with the fucking smacking! I'm freaking out here!" I yell at her.

"Then get your ass up there to Alice she's scared and she needs you more than ever right now." She says in a annoyed tone.

I jump up form the ground and run into Carlisle office/operating room. I see Alice laying on a bed with her legs open and Carlisle trying to help her push out the first baby. I see the head of the baby coming out and almost pass out. Which I would have if it weren't for Rosalie there to catch me and push me to Alice's side.

"Hey beautiful, how -" But a angry Alice cut me off. "**Oh don't you dare come to me with that "hey beautiful" shit! This is your fault! I hate you! We are never having sex again! If you want another kid after this shit, then you get pregnant!"** She yells at me.

Now nothing can or could scare me but the fertile look in Alice black eyes and face scared the shit out of me. If she didn't have the vice grip she had on my hand then I would have been in the corner with my tail between my legs.

I whimpered at the pain in my hand from the bones breaking but sucked it up because I knew that it didn't compare to anything that Alice was going through right now. "I'm sorry Ali baby. I never meant for you to be in this much pain." I whisper into her ear lovingly stroking her hair and face trying to calm her down.

She whimpers. "I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean any of that it's just this hurts so much." She cried out. Before I could answer her Carlisle talks. "Ok Alice two more pushes sweetheart then the first baby will come out. Come on Alice two more pushes, you can do it." He encourages her.

She shakes her her side to side and screams as she give a hard push. "Ahhhh!" Then finally we hear the cry of a baby.

I look down to see a little baby boy covered in blood and some more other fluids. "Would you like to cut the cord of your son Bella?" Carlisle asks giving me a pair of surgical scissors. I nod my head not being able to talk at the moment.

I take the scissors and cut the umbilical cord. Carlisle puts some sort of pin to wear I cut on the baby and gave him to Emse to clean. Once she finishes she hands him to me. He squirms in my arms and finally opens he's eye's and I gaps at the color, green with some topaz.

"Bella let me see him." I hear Alice whisper. I turn and out him into her arms and she gasp as well when she sees his eyes. "He has your eyes beautiful." I mumble into her hair placing a kiss on her temple.

Then she gaps in pain. "Oh god the other one is coming." She groans out loud in pain. I take our son out of her arms and hand him to Esme as I turn back to Alice and help her with out second and last child.

After seven more painful and long pushes we hear another cry. Carlisle raises the baby to show us. "Here's your baby girl." I feel tears forming but I hold them back as I give Alice the scissors this time. She looks shocked, scared, nervous, and tired at me. "You want me to do it?" I nod my head. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Ali not go ahead and cut our daughter's cord sweety." I say softly leading her hand to the cord. She cuts the umbilical cord with some hesitation. But then Carlisle puts one of those pinches on her little stub of a cord. And hands her to Emse to clean up.

Esme hands both the babies to us. Alice has our daughter in her are while I have our son in mine. "Bella, she has your eyes!" Alice gasp as our daughter opens her eyes for the first time. I look at her eyes and see her eyes are purple just like mine. I finally broke and started crying. But not tears of sadness but or happiness. Alice cries softly with me as well.

After a few minutes we stop crying and collect ourselves. "So what are we going to name them?" I ask Alice. "What about Emily and Elliott?" She asks softly.

"I think it's perfect sweetheart. Emily and Elliott." I say with a smile.

The babies started fussing and we instantly knew it was because they were hungry. "Do you think you can breastfeed?" I ask still wondering if her body will still act part human for the babies.

"I don't know, let's find out." Alice pulls down her gown so both of her breast were visible. They were more bigger and plumper then they were the last time I saw them, which was a long while ago.

She puts her nipple at the corner of Emily's mouth, not soon after Emily turns her head and latches on the nipple suckling greedily. "Whoa." Alice mumbles. "What? What's wrong?" I ask getting worried that something was wrong.

"Nothing to worry about Bella it's just a new weird feeling." She whispers too engrossed at the scene. "Hey don't forget about little Elliott here." I say putting him in her arms next to her other breast. He just as quickly finds her nipple and latches on and starts feeding as well.

There was no sound except sucking coming from the babies feeding. Then a knock disrupts the calm silence. I turn to see Rosalie poke her head in. "Hey, can I come in?" She asks in a whisper. "Sure but just the females. Alice is breastfeeding right know."

She runs into the room followed by Maria and Esme. "Aww, oh my god look at those sweet little angels." They coo.

"What are their names?" Asks Esme. "Emily and Elliott." Answer Alice, while stroking the babies hair softly. I feel nothing but warmth wrap around me at the scene. _'I finally got what I've always wanted. My own family.'_ **'_We finally have our own family Bella. And a beautiful one at__ that'_** Ainia speaks softly, happy as well about the babies. I sigh in content and kiss Alice softly but putting all the love I had for her into the kiss. She kisses me with just as much love back.

I break the kiss with a soft 'pop' and place a soft kiss on both the babies heads. They finally finish feeding and I grab Emily and out her on my shoulder and tap softly on her back trying to get her to burp. Alice's does the same with Elliot and he burps quickly and falls asleep on Alice's chest, clutching her pinkie.

I finally get Emily to burp and I give her to Alice and she falls asleep next to her brother on their mothers chest clutching on my index finger. Esme covers Alice chest before letting the men into the room.

"Wow. Is this for real?" Ask Emmett in awe. "Yup ape man. Soon this will be you and Rosie over there." I joke in a low voice so not to wake to babies up. "So Emily and Elliott huh?" Who named them? Asks Jasper. "Alice." I state.

"Ha should have known." Emmett laughs out loud. I would have ran to him and smashed his mouth shut with my fist if Emily didn't have her little hand wrapped around my finger. But Rosalie reacted just as quick by pushing out him out the window.

It took everything in me and everybody else not to burst out in laughter. Emmett came back into the room a few minutes later dirty and leaves and twigs sticking out oh his hair and clothes.

I buried my face into Alice neck and laughed softly so not to wake up the babies. I finally recover and take my head out of it's place in Alice neck. "Oh god Emmett, man I love ya. Your just so stupid sometimes." I snickered out.

Everybody chuckles and snickers at Emmett, who was pouting. "Screw you all." He grumbles playfully smirking.

We all just talked and joked quietly with one another that night and just watching mine and Alice's little angle's sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! Ha! Bet you all weren't expecting that one, now where ya? Lol well that's all for today folks I'll update within a week or so. It's thanksgiving week and I'm going to be spending it with my family, so I don't know when I'll be able to update.<strong>

**Thanks to all of you guys who added me or my story to favorites and alerts. And of course to those who reviewed. It means a lot, I love it more than a fat kid loves cake when I see in my email that some one had reviewed. :D**

**Ok so imma get off now. Bye, please review and tell me what you think. It'll be very much appreciated. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella's Pov**

God I never thought I'd hate going to college like I do right now. I mean, damn, it's was the reason I even came up here to Forks.

I'm thinking about Alice, Emily, and Elliott. They've been growing quick fast and were a bit of a challenge to take care of in the beginning. But now we got it controlled, along with the help of Esme of course.

Bless that woman she's a angel sent from the heavens. Now I want nothing more than to get back to my family. I feel sad and lonely being away from them. I've been thinking about going to college some other time. I mean I'm not gonna get any older.

"Bella?" And voice disrupts me from my thoughts. I look up to see a strawberry blonde looking down at me with a small smile.

"Hey Tanya, what's up?"

"Well other than class has been over since ten minutes and you've still just sat there in deep thought?" She smirks at me.

I blush and laugh. "Haha I'm sorry I've been think a lot. I just wanna get home and away from this boring hell." I say smiling.

"Ahh ok. We'll I was wondering if you would like to grab a coffee. I mean if your not busy of anything. I would just love to get to know you better, since we have a lot of classes together." She states shyly.

'Should I? I mean I really want to get home to my family more than ever but I don't wanna come off as a bitch to Tanya. Ahh what the hell a few minutes and coffee won't hurt anybody' I think.

"Yeah sure. Starbucks?" I question her getting my stuff together and heading out the door with her on my right.

"Yes! I absolutely love Starbucks." She smiles brightly at me.

"Ok Starbucks it is." I laugh out.

~~~xxxx~~~

We arrive in front of a Starbucks and order our drinks and get a table.

"So Tanya, how have you been?" I ask politely.

"Well I've been pretty good just making sure I study and do all my homework or work for the classes right to get my associates degree in architect." She states proudly.

"Wow that's awesome."

"Haha yeah, well thank you. I'm glad you think so. What are you majoring in?"

"Criminology." I say bluntly.

"Oh wow. Really? That's impressive. She says with a flirty smirk.

'Ahh shit man I hope she don't try anything. I really don't need nor want any more drama. I mean I just started a family with Alice, I really don't need more shit.'

"Uh Tanya, I think I should just let you know I'm already in a relationship." I state quickly, not willing to take a chance.

"Oh, I'm sorry I had no idea." I could see her face fall, and turn into a small frown.

"Yeah I'm sorry, really you seem like a great girl and I'm sure if I weren't in the relationship I'm in I won't hesitate to date you." I say with a smile trying to cheer her up.

Which seemed to work as she was smiling big again. "Really? You would?" She asks not truly sure if I'm telling the truth or not.

I nod my head to her and finish the rest of my coffee. "Yes really Tan. Look I'm sorry but I have to go home now. I had fun, we should do this again some time ok?" I ask gathering my stuff and throwing away my garbage.

"Yeah totally! Any time." She exclaims excitingly. We walk out and turn to say our goodbyes.

"Bye Tanya, I'll see ya in class." I hug her goodbye. She pulls back a little, and I see her eyes shift down to my lips. And before I knew it she kissed me.

I was so shocked I just stood there until I finally got a hold of myself and pushed her away from me.

"What the fuck Tanya? Didn't I just tell you that I'm already in a fucking relationship?" I yell at her.

She looks shocked and a bit scared. "But I thought you wanted me to kiss you! You hugged me and told me that if you weren't already in a relationship you would be dating me!" She yells out crying.

I growl in my chest. "No! I was just trying to be a nice friend and make you feel better. That doesn't mean I want you to kiss me anyways. God damn it Tanya! You can forget about us hanging out or even getting to know each other any better!" I yell before turning around and storming off.

* * *

><p>I pull into the drive way still pissed off. I want nothing more than to wash of Tanya's sent off me and cover myself in Alice's sent. But I guess today just ain't my lucky day, I run into the house about to run upstairs to take a shower but I run into Alice instead.<p>

"Whoa, Bella what's the rush? You ok?" She looks up with concern in her eyes.

"Oh nothing babe I just really take a shower it was a long day at school and I just wanna shower up and be with my family. Is that a crime?" I ask playfully and nervously.

She need something was up from the way I was acting. "Don't even try it Bella, what happen? There something off about you today. Did anything happen while you were at school?"

I'm nervous, but I know I should lie to Alice but I also don't want her to get angry as well. "Nothing babe just went to my classes and had coffee with one of my class mates. but that won't happen again so don't worry beautiful."

She know there's something more then to what I'm letting on. "Oh really? And uh who's this class mate?" She asks with her arms crossed and a eyebrow up.

"It's nobody babe, just some girl named Tanya and she asked to get some coffee and I didn't wanna come off as a bitch so I accepted and we drank coffee, talked, then when we were finished we went our separate ways." I say shrugging.

All of a sudden Alice is in my face. I could see she was pissed off and her eyes were pitch black. "If that's all you two did then why do you reek of her sent?" She hissed a me.

"Ali-" She cuts me off. "No Bella tell me the fucking truth are you fucking her behind my back? and don't even try to act like nothing happen between you two because I can smell her sent strong on your body and lipss." She hisses at me grabbing me by the collar of my shirt.

"Alice I swear nothing happened. Look, all that happened was that she kissed me. But I pushed her away and told her off and I'm never going to see her again Ali!" I try to explain. I see pain and anger in her eyes.

"If you didn't do anything only pushed her away when she tried kissing you, then why would you try to lie to me about it. That make me not want to believe you. Do you know how much it hurt not knowing if your telling me the truth or not?" She says in a pained tone.

I feel my heart clench at the sound. I pull her into my arms and begged into her hair. "Ali baby I'm sorry I just didn't want you to get anger and accuse me of cheating on you when that's far from what happened. I love you so much and I need you to trust me and know that I would never cheat on one. Your the love of my life, mate, and mother of my children. Do you really think that I would fuck up every good little thing in my life for a lousy fuck, knowing if I want to have sex I have you to full fill my every need like I would for you?

She pulls her head back and looks at me with those beautiful topaz eyes of hers. "I'm sorry Bella I believe you, but don't ever try to hind something like that or anything from me ever again. do you understand?" She say in a soft but firm tone.

"I nod my head quickly and kiss her hard and I hear her moan. "God Bella I miss this." I groan at the lust in her tone. "I know baby, it's been so long since the last time we made love." I nuzzle her neck and suck on it leaving my mark.

"You know when Ainia had took over our body and was in Lycan form she turned me on so much. I'm sure if Sam hadn't interrupt us she would have fucked my just that way, mmm and hard too." She growls into my neck. I could feel myself reacting to her words. "Oh yeah? You want me to fuck in my Lycan form baby? Huh? I can make that happen if you think you can handle it." I moan grinding my hard cock to her stomach.

"Ohh... Bella. Yessss. I want you not to hold back and fuck me!" She hisses into my ear jumping into my arms and grinding her pussy on my cock making it harder than I thought was possible. "Wait, if we have sex will I get pregnant again?" She asks as she stops grinding.

I groan. "No, we already have our children and your body isn't ready for more kids right now. So we're good for now." She moans,"good because as much as I love Emily and Elliott, I don't want any more kids for a while. Now take me to our meadow and fuck me." She growls thrusting her hips into mine.

"Oh god, hold on." I fish my phone out of my pocket and call Esme.

"Hello?"

"Hey Esme, uh do you think you, and if Rose wants too also, watch Emily and Elliott for a while. Me and Alice really need to do something and we can't take the kids." I say in a husky tone.

"Oh of course Bella me and Rose will be there in five minutes. You guys think you can wait that long?" She says in a playfully and knowing tone.

I blush knowing Esme knew what Alice and I were gonna do. "Haha of course we can Esme see then." I hang up the phone and put Alice up and run upstairs. "Go put some clothes that you don't care about and are easy to take off while I saw hi to the kids and then get my stuff. Hurry. " Growl smacking her ass as she zipped out of the room.

I turn around to see my little angel's in their bed next to each other sleeping peacefully. I can't stop the smile forming on my face as I couldn't help but fall even more in love with them. They are my world along with Alice now. And I'll be damned if I'm going to let anybody take them from me.

I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turn and see it was Rosalie. "You ok Bella?" She ask in concern.

"Yeah I'm alright, just so happy about having my own little family. I don't want anything happen to them Rose. I don't know what I'd do without them." I say softly.

Rose nods her head and hugs me softly. "Don't worry nothing will happen to them, you, Alice, and the rest of us won't let anything happen to those angel's." She pulls back and kisses me on the cheek before turning to the baby's.

I turn and run to the room, but I run into Esme. "Bit in a hurry are we dear?" She asks playfully. I blush and kiss her cheek. "Haha a bit Esme, I really appreciated this. Alice and I will be home soon. Goodbye." I say quickly before heading to the room and throwing some old shorts and shirt that I didn't care about any more.

I run outside think of Alice and feel the love and lust hit me. I run faster towards the meadow.

I break through the bushes and run out on the field to see a very beautiful and naked Alice laying in the middle of the field on the flowers. I growl in pleasure and feel myself getting hot. Alice hears my growling and turn her head to look at me with a sexy seductive smirk on her face.

She motions for me to come over to her with her finger in a 'come-hither' motion. I pull my clothes off as I walk towards her, once I'm standing over her I'm totally stark naked.

"Mmm Bella your beautiful." She purrs as she sits up and pulls me down to sit in front of her. "God Alice, your the most magnificent creature in the world. I love you so much." I whisper in awe as in place a soft kiss on her lips.

"Mm thank you Bella, now make love to me first then fucker me HARD." she growls into my ear as she bite my earlobe before sucking in, than letting in go and trailing kisses down my neck. I moan ad wrap my fingers in her her and pull her face away from my neck softly before trailing kiss from her neck to her lips back to her neck than to her beautiful breast.

"God Bella please make love to me." She whimpers. I take her dust pink nipple into my mouth and suck on it. _'God peppermint, I miss her taste so much.'_ I bite down on it but not to hard. She moaned and wraps her fingers into my hair and pulls me closer to her chest.

"God Bella yesss." She hiss. I let go of that nipple and move to the other and give it the same amount of attention. I kiss down her toned stomach and swirl my tongue around her bellybutton before dipping it in. She whimpers in pleasure.

I keep kissing down to her mound. I place a kiss on top of it before moving to kiss her were her pussy and thighs meet.

"Damn it Bella enough teasing just fuck me please." She moans out while breathing hard. I love the sound so I quickly plunge my tongue into her sweet wet pussy. She screams and I groan at her taste. I lick her clit and suck on it and bit down softly on it. I lick back down to her tight hole and lick up all her essence.

I stop and pull back. "No! Bella please I need to cum." She begs in a sob. "I know baby, I know. I just want to be in you while I make you cum. I need to be in you Ali." I whimper into her neck as I rub the tip of my rock hard cock at her entrance.

"God yesss." She hiss and I push into her in one thrust. We both moan load at the feeling. I pull back just leaving the tip still in. "Oh god Alice your so tight, warm, and wet." I growl out to her before plunging my cock into her. She screams and wraps her arms around my arms raking her nails down my back. I knew I was going to have scar but I could really care less right now.

I pound into her and move my head to suck on her neck and down to her breast. I could fell her tightening around me. "Are you close baby?" I ask still fucking her like there was no tomorrow. She nods her head fast and answers with a little "uh hu".

I feel myself getting close as well and start going faster and harder hitting her G-spot. Finally we cum at the same time and yell out each others name. We help each other ride out our orgasms.

I pull out of her and lay on my back next to pulling her into my arms. "God that was amazing babe. Thank you, I really needed this." She says looking up at me with love in her eyes.

"Any time Ali, I love you and only you." She smile at me and kisses me softly.

"Ali are you sure you want to have sex with me as a Lycan? Do you know how dangerous that is, even if your a vampire?"

"No I don't know how dangerous it is but Ainia was going to fuck me in her wolf form." She says in a confused tone that matched the confused look on her face.

"Alice when she say she wanted to make love to you as herself means in her Lycan form is because she is the Lycan part of me. She isn't human by any means. No she doesn't want to hurt you but if she had the chance and tried to make love to you that way she would hurt you severely, even kill you." I explain.

"I don't understand you wanted to do the same thing as well when we were at the house." She says in a aggravated tone.

"That's because I was being blinded by lust and Ainia wanted it." I say stroking her cheek trying to calm her down.

"Oh ok." She says with disappointment in her voice. I sigh out a aggravated sigh.

"You can be disappointed all you want Alice but it's not going to happen." I say getting angry.

I stand up and look down at her to see her look shocked and sad. I sigh.

"Alice I love you so much but I need to myself and to hunt since it's been so long since I last did." I say before bending down grabbing my clothes and dressing her in it and kiss her shortly but sweetly. I stand up straight and move away from her before I shift and turn and run into the woods to hunt.

~~~xxxx~~~

I finally calm down thanks to hunting. I finished up after feeding on four grizzly bears and five deers. I found a few mountain lions but instead of killing them I grabbed three and carried them to the house alive and moving.

Once I get to the house I tie them up on trees so they wouldn't be able to get away. I run towards and into the house to get her and bring her outside and drink form them.

"Alice! Alice! Baby come here I have a surprise for you!" I yell out as I run into the room. But once I run in I stop dead in my tracks from the site in from of me.

"Ali..?" I whimper in disbelief.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what you think? I know ya hate me right now or not but I felt like making ya all wait in anticipation. The more reviews I get the faster I post up the chapters. ;}<strong>

**Thanks to those who added me or my story to their alerts and favorites. And of course big thanks to those who reviewed. Ya mean a lot to me. :)**

**Well until next time. Please review, it's lets me know what people think and that means more that just seeing all of the hundreds of alerts and favorites. (Well to a point it does ;))  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella's Pov**

_I finally calm down thanks to hunting. I finished up after feeding on four grizzly bears and five deers. I found a few mountain lions but instead of killing them I grabbed three and carried them to the house alive and moving._

_Once I get to the house I tie them up on trees so they wouldn't be able to get away. I run towards and into the house to get her and bring her outside and drink form them._

_"Alice! Alice! Baby come here I have a surprise for you!" I yell out as I run into the room. But once I run in I stop dead in my tracks from the site in from of me._

_"Ali..?" I whimper in disbelief._

Alice looks up at me and gives me a watery smile with tears in her eyes that will never fall again.

"Shh, you'll startled them." She whispers before looking back down at her lap.

On her lap are two little wolf cubs. One is a woodland colored pup and the other one was black like me except for the light red and gold highlights.

"Impossible. They're too young to be able to shift yet." I whisper getting on the ground on my hands and knees right beside Alice.

The pups see me and run towards me and bite the front of my shirt pulling me down so that I was laying on my belly.

"Whoa, you little mutts you." I growl out playfully and laughing as they start licking my face, giving me kisses.

Emily, the woodland colored one, bites my nose and runs back to Alice. Alice laughs and grabs her and kisses her head as Emily licks her face as well.

I turn my head right to look at Elliott, the black colored one, sitting down staring at his mother and sister. I kiss his little furry cheek and he turns to look at me with his little tongue hanging out.

"Aren't they just the most precious little things you've ever seen?" Asks Alice rubbing Emily's tummy. She was clearly enjoying it by the way her little tail and leg were shaking.

"Yes they are. But beautiful, we may have a problem." She finally looks at me.

"What, what problem?" She asks with one eyebrow up.

"Well this is their first time shifting and they have to be totally calm to be able to shift back. It may take them a long time."

Alice looks concerned for a moment but then look excited as she gets an idea.

"Well they have to go to sleep right?" She asks. I shake my head. "Naw Ali they have to be awake and relaxed." I explain.

"Oh oh oh I got and idea." She exclaims. Then she grabs Emily and holds her in one hand as she unbuttons her shirt and pulls down her bra so that way her breast were exposed.

I felt hot as I so my beautiful mates breast. She took her breast on one hand and led her nipple to the mouth/snout of Emily. Emily quickly started suckling on her drinking her mother's milk.

"Ali what are you doing their teeth can her you!" I exclaim, afraid that the little baby Lycan's teeth could cut or bite Alice's tit by accident.

"It's fine Bella. They are still gumming even in their little wolf forms." She cooed.

"Oh, ok. I just wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt beautiful." I say sweetly.

She looks up and smiles at me. I could see the love in her eyes. I look back to see Emily turn back from a pup to a baby. She was still sucking but finally fell asleep letting the nipple slip out from her mouth.

"Damn Ali, you were right. Here take Elliott and let him fed. Imma go put Em in the crib." I say handing Elliott to Alice as I grab Emily and stand up and head to the nursery.

I kiss Emily's little forehead before placing her in the crib and putting the blanket on her and kissing her head again before whispering 'I love you' to her before heading back to the room.

As I come back into the room I see Elliott as shifted back as well and he was done feeding as well. Alice kisses his head before giving him to me so I could put him by his sister in the crib.

I kiss him and say 'I love you' to him as well before butting him by his sis and putting the blanket on him before heading back to the room again.

I walk into the room to find a naked Alice laying in the middle of the bed. She had a sexy smirk on her face as she smelt my arousal. She beckoned me with a 'come-hither' motion with her finger.

I walk to her taking my clothes off in the process. "Mmm well hello there sexy." She purred into my ear as I climbed into the bed and over her. I groan and kiss her neck.

"I can see someone's excited to see me." She says in a sultry voice grabbing my hard rod. "Mmm." She moans as she feels it get harder and pulse in her hand.

"Damn Ali, your a fucking tease." I groan into her neck. She bring my face to hers and kisses me with some much passion, it almost makes me cry.

"I want you Bella." She moans into my mouth. I moans and jerk my hips which cause her to stroke my cock.

We both moan at the feeling. "But Bella baby, I want Ainia also." She states as she breaks the kiss and looks deep into my eyes.

"I don't mean in wolf form. I mean let her take control of your body so I can show her I love her just as much as I love you." She whispers rubbing my back and running her fingers through my hair.

I finally give in and nod my head. I close my eyes and meditate. I open my eyes to see that I'm stand in front of Ainia. She had her chains and I saw the red glow around her then I saw her golden eyes glow as she looks at me.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here Bella?" She asks in her deep voice.

"Thanks to you Alice wants to make love to you as well." I explain in a not so pleased tone.

Ainia eyes glow brighter and she smirks at me showing her razor sharp teeth. "Is that so? Well then, looks like your gonna have to unchain me Bella." She says smiling even bigger.

"I will but I want to explain something to you. Alice wants you to take over my body, so don't try to take me over and shift. You and I both know you can't anyways. With out the full moon of course." I explain, waiting for her to agree.

"Ok Bella, it's a deal." She says standing up and pulling on the chain motioning for me to take them off of her.

"Alright here we go. Once your finished please come back so I can be with my mate Ainia. Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know. Now unchain me so I can mate with our beautiful mate." She growls, starting to lose patience.

"Alright, alright!" I go and unlock the chains and take them off of her. "Now be careful Ainia, vampire of not we can still hurt her." I warn her before she leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>Ainia's Pov<strong>

I open my eyes to see a very sexy and naked Alice under me looking up at me with concern. She then gasps when she sees fiery golden eyes rather than purple.

"Ainia." She whispers as she strokes my face. I turn my face to nuzzle into her palm, I place. A kiss there before turning to look at her again.

"**Alice, my beautiful mate. I've missed you my love.**" I mumble into her neck.

"I've missed to as well Ainia." She says kissing my ear and nipping at the lobe.

"**God I need you Alice. I need to mate with you. And roughly at it!**" I growl into her ear and I feel her stroking my cock.

"Then take me." She growls back before flipping us over and moving down kissing my breast sucking on them for a few before kissing down to my hard as steel rod.

She let out a low moan of want and the thought of my cock inside of her. She licked up the shaft with light strokes of her tongue until she reached to the tip.

She looked up at me as I watching her with lust-darkened eyes. I held her eyes because I wanted her to see what she did to me.

She licked around the tip and moved one of her hands to the base of my shaft. She slowly started pumping with her hand and covered the head of my cock with her mouth.

She licked up the bit of pre-cum that came out and moaned from the taste. I was getting worked up and let out a growl. I wanted more, I wanted to be inside of her.

I suddenly flipped her over and before she had time to react I was sucking on those beautiful breast of her but as I sucked them I felt some type of liquid fall into my mouth.

I pull away and see milk dribbling down from her nipple. I swallow the rich substance and start sucking her breast for even more.

She moans. "God yesss! Keep sucking baby. Drink form me Ainia." She hisses. Once I had my fill of her sweet milk I kiss and lick my way down her stomach and twirled my tongue around her belly button before dipping it in.

She moaned out loud and pulled my down to were she most needed me. I finally make my way between her legs and start to furiously lick and suck her clit.

I sucked and bit on her clit like there was no tomorrow. I could tell she was getting close be cause she was moaning and bucking harder and harder trying to get my tongue to give her what she needed.

I then inserted three of fingers into her sweet pussy and started pounding away with inhuman strength. I reached up and kissed her hard and pushed my tongue into her sweet mouth.

The taste of herself on my tongue pushed her over the edge. She came and went down and licked her up till she was clean to my satisfaction.

I climbed back up and kissed her softly. The tip of my cock brushed her pussy and I could feel that she was dripping wet and I started rubbed my hard member on her wet lips.

"Ainia please!" She begged rubbing herself against me. "**You want this beautiful?**" I said positioning the head of my cock at her entrance.

She moaned loudly and I took it as a yes. I thrust hard into her till I had all of my massive shaft inside of her. "Oh yes, yes baby that's it, oh please fuck me Ainia!"

I smirked proudly at the effect I clearly had over her. "**Oh don't worry baby girl, I will.**"

I started off slowly letting her feel every inch of my throbbing member and it felt good being in her little tight pussy.

It felt good but I needed to speed up. I needed to fuck her hard, I've always liked it rough and she knew it that's why she was letting my take her with hard and wild.

"Ainia please, baby I need you so bad it hurts!"

"**Beg for it Alice!**" I growl out loud into her ear.

"Please baby, please. I need you, I-I need you so much. Just fuck me, please!" She begged again. I this time gave in and started fucking her hard and rough.

After a few hard thrusts she was coming all over my dick and it felt like fucking heaven. I continued thrusting just as hard reaching my own orgasm and causing her to come again biting into my shoulder and making me cum with her, my hot cum shooting inside of her. I came so hard that some of the cum leaked out from her tight hole and onto my dick, which was still deep inside of her.

We were both panting and sweating and smiling like idiots. "**I love you, Alice.**" I whispered softly in her ear. She smiled widely and kissed me lovingly. "I love you too Ainia."

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Pov<strong>

I wake up to see morning. I turn to Alice side and find a note _'Bella if you wake up and I'm not there then I'm still feeding and the mountain lions you had tied up for me last night. Thank you sweetie, it was very considerate of you. I love you, I'll see you and the baby's soon. Love, Alice'_

I sigh and get up and stretch. _'Damn man I need to start working out again.'_

I head to the bath room and do all my business quick. Once I'm finished I run to the baby's nursery to see Alice there holding Elliott in her arms and Emily trying to stand and holding on to the railing giggling hitting the rail and waving a hand at Alice trying to get her attention.

I laugh. "Uh Alice baby looks like someone wants you." I say pointing at Emily.

"Aww poor baby, mommy wasn't giving you the attention you wanted did I baby girl." She cooed picking Emily up as well. I walked o them and wrapped my arms around Alice's waist and placed a kiss on her neck and then gave both babies a kiss on the forehead.

"Mmm, did you like the lions I brought home for you." I ask as I nuzzle her neck.

"Yes I did. Thank you very much they were delicious. and I haven't hunted in a while as well, so that was very much appreciated." She says kissing me. I kiss her back to be interrupted by some little hands pulling on my hair.

"Oww why you little mutts you." I growl out playfully to Emily the little mischief who hand tugs on my hair. I growled softly and nuzzled her tummy which led her to giggle like crazy trying to push my face away.

I finally pull away and kiss Emily. "Your going to be the problem child here aren't you." I say playfully. Alice laughs and pulls Emily closer to her.

"If she only gives you problems then she's gong to be mommy's favorite little girl." She says cooing at Emily kiss her he little face all over.

"Hey now don't forget about Elliott now." I say pulling him into my arms rocking him."Your going to be momma's little boy aren't you baby boy? Your the only one that hasn't been mean to me." I say nuzzling his little chubby cheek.

He giggles and puts his tiny hands on my cheeks and gargles as if trying to talk. He looked so cute with the look of concentration on his little face.

I sigh in content and happiness and rub my cheek against his and then place a kiss on it. "I love you Eli, your the most handsome baby boy in the whole world. You know that my little prince?" I say nuzzling his little neck.

Snap! I look up to see Alice with a big smile and camera in her hand. "Aww Bella just looking at you with him is the most adorable site ever. I just had to take a picture!" She exclaims

I just chuckle and put Elliott down in the crib and pick up Emily. "Now you miss thang, your going to be my little hot head pup that's going to have me ripping my hair out, now aren't you my beautiful feisty princess." I say nuzzling her cheek.

"Bella stop saying things like that. She's a perfect little angle." Alice huffs.

I roll my eyes. "Ali that's because she hasn't pulling her hair our bite your nose. Hell I bet when you had been pregnant and I got kicked in the face it was this little evil munchkin. Wasn't it?" I ask pinching her little cheeks softly. Emily just giggles and grabs my nose with one hand and my finger with her other one.

It actually starts hurting after a little. "Oww Emily let go." I say trying to pry her hand of my finger and nose. She just giggles and squeezes harder. Alice sees that I wasn't playing about the pain and rushes to my side.

"Emily let go of Momma right now." She says sternly. Emily lets go right after Alice tells her. I gap in disbelief. "You got to be fucking kidding me." I say shocked and a little hurt.

"Bella watch your language around the babies." Alice scowls at me grabbing Emily out of my hands and back into the crib.

"Whatever Ali." I sat dismally. Why Emily only likes Alice and not me is beyond me, but I won't lie it did hurt a little you know, knowing that your kid doesn't listen to you but her other mother.

Alice notices that there was something off about me and outs a hand on my cheek and strokes it.

"Aww Bella what's wrong?" She asks, concern laced in her tone.

"it's nothing Ali just some petty stuff. I have to see Carlisle. I'll be home most likely around the afternoon ok?" I say kissing her and the babies goodbye.

"Oh ook. But we will talk about what's wrong when you come home right?" She asks in a hopeful tone.

I can't denie her and nod my head before heading towards the Cullen's house to see what exactly was I felling and why Emily could be acting the way she was.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys for the long wait I was in the hospital for a week for an asthmas attack. What a awesome thanksgiving break huh? (Not)<strong>

**But anyways enough about me, I hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you to you all that added me or my story as alert or favorites. And of course all those who reviewed. ****You guys mean alot to me. It helped my try to get this up while I was in the hopspital, but my mom took away my phone and laptop so I couldn't. Sorry :(**

**Please review and tell me what ya think and if there's anything you would like for me to add to the story or fix. Well thanks, bye now! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sooo sorry guys, I've been so busy with school, military stuff, and my health. Hope you all are still with me and this story.**

**Oh oh oh and guys guess what! ... ****I got 100+ reviews on this story! That's awesome, it makes me all giddy! :)**

**So now without further or due here's the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Pov<strong>

I'm running through the woods in my human form taking a shortcut to the Cullen's house.

I'm thinking about Emily's behaviour towards me. 'Maybe it's just a little phase or something. Well I hope so because I love my little girl so much and it hurts to see that she might not love me.'

I sigh and feel sad as I break through the trees and jog to the front of the Cullen's house.

I knock on the door and a few seconds later Esme runs to the door and opens it, greeting me in with a warm hug and smile.

"Hello Bella, how have you been?" She asks leading me to the living room.

I sit down. "I've been alright Esme, I was just wondering if Carlisle was here, I need to talk to him about something that's been bothering me for a while."

She smiles and pats my hand. "I'll call him and tell him. In the mean while would you like something to eat?" She asks standing up and heading towards the kitchen.

"Yes please."I say politely. She leaves and then walks in a pregnant Rosalie.

"Wow Rose look at you!" She smiles at me as I jump up from the couch and walk to her kissing her cheek in greeting and hug her.

"Haha thank you Bella, this kid sure knows how to kick." She laughs stroking her swollen pregnant belly.

"Your pregnant with one kid?" I ask with a smile.

She looks excited. "Yes! And it's a girl! Me and Emmy are having a little girl!" She gushes.

I smile and kiss her forehead. "Congrats Rose, you and Emmett deserve it."

She smiles at me and has happy tears in her eyes. "Thank you. But if it weren't for you this would have never had happen. So I thank for you also."

I feel all warm inside and hug her. "I love you rose."

"I love you too Bella." We kiss each others cheek before she gets up and goes to the kitchen to eat something.

I sit there and let my mind wonder off, thinking about to family, which brings a smile to my face.

I'm interrupted by a hand touching my shoulder. I look up to see it's Carlisle.

He smiles once he sees he has my attention. "Hello Bella, I heard you needed to speak to me about something?"

"Yeah, but can we go up to your office please?"

He nods and leads us up to his office. We walk in and he closes the door behind us.

"So what seems to be bothering you my dear?"

"Well as you know Emily and Elliott are hybrids of Werewolf and Vampire. And they are growing at quite a quick pace, but I've been having some minor problems with Emily."

He looks at me curiously. "By minor problems, what exactly do you mean?"

I sigh and intertwine my fingers. "Well like, well... She hates me." I say bluntly.

He looks shocked. "Uh excuse me? She hates you?"

I can only nod my head at him. "Uh well what do you mean exactly when you say she hates you?" He questions.

"Well for one, when Alice was still pregnant I was laying my head on her belly sing to the babies, then I got kicked really hard in the face.

Secondly, Em and Eli shifted last night for the very first time by while they were in their pup forms she bite my nose and giggled as she ran back to Alice.

Then, she pulled my hair. Well that one doesn't really matter. But before I can here she got grabbed my nose and finger and started squeezing the hell out of them that it actually hurt.

She didn't listen to me when I told her to stop. She only stopped when Alice told her to stop. I don't know, it just feels like she doesn't even like me. What do you think?"

He looks amused, worried, confused, and then he was thinking hard. "Does Ainia like you Bella?"

"Ha are you fucking kidding me? Excuse my French Carlisle, but if it weren't for the werewolf bond we would never even give each other the time of day. We've gotten into many fights with each other mentally and physically." I explain.

He looks amused and curious. "Wow, now as crazy as this sounds. The explanation for Emily's behaviour might be the fact the part of her is Alice and Ainia."

Now I'm pretty sure I have a 'are you kidding me?' look on my face. "What?" was the only word uttered.

"Well you did say that you and Ainia are combine by the Lycan in you, and that the both of you absolutely hate each other. So that would be the only logical reason, don't you think?"

I think about it and notice that he might actually be right. "Damn Carlisle, you just might be right. So what should I do now?" I ask standing up getting ready to leave.

"Just be her mother Bella. Your still her mother anyway. Alice did conceive her from you not Ainia. So don't worry." He reassures me.

"Thank you Carlisle, I should be getting back to them now. Goodbye." I give him a quick hug and head out.

"Goodbye Bella." He waves as I walk out.

I walk down the stairs and walk to the kitchen. "Bye Esme, Rosalie. I have to to back to Alice and the kids."

"Oh but wouldn't you like something to eat?" Esme questions.

"I'm sorry Esme, do you think you can wrap up a plate for me? I really have to get back to my family, I'm already aching from being away from them so long."

She nods and rounds me up a plate and kisses my cheek and tells me "goodbye". I walk to Rosalie and kiss her forehead and belly, before grabbing the plate from Esme and run out of the house and straight home.

* * *

><p>I walk into the house the see Alice at the stove, most likely cooking lunch for the babies.<p>

I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her waist while place soft kisses on her neck.

"Mmm, hey baby."

"Hey. Whatcha doin?" I ask nuzzling my nose to her neck. She moans softly and turns her head and kisses me softly.

"Lunch for the babies. They seem to not want breast milk any more." She says, her attention back on the food on the stove.

"Oh yeah? Well that's weird. But they are hybrid children Ali, so they are growing fast than a human child." I say laying my head on her shoulder.

"Yeah I know. But anyways what was it that you needed to talk to Carlisle about?" She asks as she puts some mac 'n cheese into little bowls for the kids.

"Well it was just about Emily's behaviour." I shrug.

"Emily's behaviour? What's wrong with her behaviour?" She asks crossing her arms.

"We'll you've noticed how she's always "hurting" me in a some way, whether it was playing or purposely. Well I was really confused on why she would act that way with me and then be a perfect sweet little angel with you. And me and Carlisle came up with the reason that she might be acting like that is because she might be half yours and Ainia." I explain.

She just stands there looking at me. "Are you sure?" She finally asks.

"Uh yeah we're pretty sure. I mean it makes a lot of sense why she might be acting this way. You know Ainia hates me." I say following her up stairs to get the babies for lunch.

"Hmm."

"Hmm? That's all you have to say?" I ask.

"Yeah, I mean there isn't much I can really say now is there?" She says.

"Uh well I thought you would ask me some questions or something, I don't know." I shrug.

"Ok, are you going to treat Emily any different?"

"What? Of course not Alice! How can you even ask me that?" I exclaim.

She looks relived. "Thank god cause I don't know what I would have did if you have said yes."

"I love her Ali. That's my- no our daughter and even if she doesn't love me as much I love her either way. With all my heart, and nothing or no one can change that." I finish.

Alice looks happy. She puts the babies in their high chairs and rams her little self into me and kisses me passionately.

I groan at the heat of the kiss and pull away when I hear a noise from outside. "Bella? What's wrong why did you stop?" Alice ask trying to pull my lips back to hers.

I hear the noise again and pull away from Alice totally and walk to the back door. I walk outside. "Alice stay inside with the kids." I say not looking back but at the woods. Then I see a figure move.

"I can see you so come out, if you choose to run I will kill you." I growl in a dangerous growl that sends chills down your back.

Then come out two teen boys and one female. They're from the Quileute tribe, I could tell by their matching tattoos. "What are you mutts doing on my territory?" I sneer at them.

One of the boys that is bigger and older takes a step forward. "My name is Jacob Black. I'm the new Alpha of the Quileute wolf pack, and I'm here to challenge you for your Alpha spot." He says puffing out his chest and crossing his arms trying to intimidate me.

I look at him and start laughing. "AHAHA you gotta be kidding me right? I mean this is some kind of joke right?" I laugh out at him.

The younger male starts to chuckle a little along with me which pisses off Jacob. "Shut up Seth!" He yells at the younger boy. Seth quiets up quickly.

Then Jacob looks back at he. "No it's not a joke. I'm here to take your spot since I'm a male and I have Alpha blood through me." He states angrily.

I stop laughing and stand up straight. "Little boy let me give you a fair warning, turn around and go back from where you came from before you end up with the same fate as your last Alpha did, dead." I say in monotone.

I see rage blazing in his eyes. "I'm not a little boy and I'm smarter and better then Sam! And I don't take orders from bitches." He growls.

But before any of us knew it a flash of white sped by me and collided with Jacob. I heard a fertile growl rip through the air as I saw it was Alice upon Jacob as she punched him hard enough for you the hear the sickening crack as the punch broke his jaw.

I ran to them and pulled a pissed Alice off a fucked up looking Jacob. I whisper soothing words into Alice ear trying to calm her down.

The female shifter walked up to Jacob and looked down at him. "Nice dumbass. You just got your ass handed to you by a five ft vampire." She said rolling her eyes.

"Shut the fuck up Leah!" Cried out Jacob as Seth helped him up from the floor. He turned to look at us. "You'll regret that leech." He seethed.

"Fuck you, you over grown dog! Your lucky my mate pulled you off or didn't hit you herself instead." She hissed.

"Yeah right she couldn't do shit to me. I'm stronger than her. She's nothing but a fake." He smirked as he saw me stiffen up at the comment.

Alice felt me stiffen up as well, she just smile a sinister smile as she said in a sing song tone, "Now you've done it".

"Run." Was the only word that was said. He just stood there and time was up and I lunged at him.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys are going to hate me so much for this cliff hanger after wait so long for me to update. I'm sorry but I just like to keep the suspense up.<strong>

**Well I hope you guys like this chapter and review and tell me what you think. **

**Thanks to everyone that has added me of my story to their favorites and alerts. And then big thanks to those who reviewed, you guys are so awesome, and I really appreciate it.**

**Oh I always forget to tell you guys that if you want to see how Bella and the babies look like in their wolf forms just to to my profile and their there, along with other pictures.**

**Well I gotta go now and finish on the next chapter for this story. Bye, please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bella's Pov**

I lunged at him. I tackled him down and land several punches at his already broken jaw that was trying to heal.

"Bella stop for a second." Alice says softly as she wraps her arms around me.

I stop and get off the unconscious mutt. I look at the female and younger mutt.

"Leave and take him with you, and don't come back if you value your lives." I order.

They nod their heads and starts carrying Jacob away. I turn back with Alice and walk back to the house. But before we even take five steps we here yelling.

"Jacob no!" Yelled Leah. I turn to see Jacob seething standing away about three feet from me and Alice.

"You bitch. Your done for it now." He try's to scare me. Unfazed, I turn to Alice.

"Ali baby can you get the kids, I want to show them how momma fights in her human form and Lycan form." I ask.

She nods her head a zips back to the house and back to me with Emily and Elliott in her arms.

"Hello my beautiful babies. Wanna watch momma beat this ugly mutts ass?" I ask them in a baby voice.

They seem to understand because they giggle and nod their heads.

"Ok my little darlings." I turn to look at the three, but I see Seth have a funny look on his face as he looks at Emily. Like if he was a blind man looking at the sun for the very first time.

"Uh Seth, why are you looking at my daughter like that?" I ask, confused.

"I think I just imprinted on her." He whispers, still looking at Emily.

I hear Alice gasp. I turn to look at her still confused. "What?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "No. Seth there as to be a mistake. You couldn't have imprinted on Emily." She basically begs him.

"I'm sorry Alice but I have." He says softly to look at Alice for a few seconds before looking back at Emily.

I was started to get more anger and impatient from the lack of answer.

"What the fuck do you mean he imprinted on Emily? What the fuck does imprint even mean?" I yell, anger from the lack of answer.

"Bella, you gotta promise me not to flip out when I tell you ok?" Alice says.

I get her a weary look. "I don't know Alice, if I gotta promise you then that means its something bad isn't it!" I accuse.

"No no! Well I don't really think so, but in the other hand you might." She mutters.

I feel my temper raising. "Alice, just fucking tell me." I growl in a low tone.

"Number one don't growl at me missy. And number two imprint means when you find your soul mate, well for shifters it does." She says in a slow tone.

I freeze up. '**_What_****_?_**' Me and Ainia scream in my head.

"What does she mean Bella?" Roared Ainia.

'_I think she means the mutt Seth is Emily's mate_.' I say in monotone to her. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I started feeling the familiar heat of anger rise in my chest.

"**Kill him!**" Ainia seethed. I shake my head.

'_No we can't. Alice and Emily will never forgive us for it_.' I say dejectedly.

"Bella? You ok baby?" Alice ask as she places her hand softly on my cheek. I quickly turn my head and nuzzle my nose into her palm.

"Yes my love, we're fine." I say before taking a deep breath and looking back at Seth, who looked scared and happier than life.

"You are not to come near my daughter until she is of age. Do you understand me?" I questioned him menacingly.

"What? No Bella I can't stay away from her, I need to be by her always. Even if it mean I have to be like her big brother until she gets older and starts having feelings for me." He whines and begs.

I feel myself getting irritated. "No! I don't want you by her until she's older, and that is final!" I growl out at him.

He looks like someone just ran over his puppy over and over again while laughing the whole time. I feel a hand on my shoulder, I turn and see it's Alice.

"Bella he has to be by her, if not he could die of depression. And if he dies because of your orders, Emily will never forgive you." She says softly, trying to make me change my mind.

I feel so conflicted. Part of me wants to grab my baby girl and make sure no boys could get by her. But another part of me wants her to be happy, even if it's with a mutt.

"Fine." I seethe out, not liking it one bit.

"Thank you baby." Alice whispers before placing a softly loving kiss on my lips.

I sigh and kiss her hard. I hear someone gulp hard. I turn to see it was Jacob, who was looking wide eyes at us and had a obvious boner.

I growl in disgust and rage as I see this and his eyes raking up and down Alice, obviously checking her out. I put my self in front of Alice and snarl menacingly at him.

He looks shocked at first but finally shakes his head as if trying to get rid of his lustful thoughts of **MY** Alice.

He has no chance as I charge at him and right-hook him. He flies through several trees from the force of the punch.

I feel Ainia connect with my body which makes me twenty times stronger in my human form. I could feel my eyes turn to purple and gold.

Leah and Seth gasp in shock when they see it. I smirk a sinisterly and rip a tree up from the ground. I see Jacob as gotten off the floor and looked mad as he charged right at me.

I hold the tree as if it were a bat and angle it as if to swing. As Jacob nears that's exactly what I do. I swing the tree like a bat and it hits him and throws him about fifty feet away from us.

I throw the tree aside as if it weighed nothing and I ran towards were Jacob was. I found him on the floor bloody and broken on the floor. "**Let's finish him off Bella**!" Roared Ainia. _**"**Yes! Let's_." I growl in agreement.

But Alice runs in front of me and places her hands on my cheeks as she cradles my face in her hands.

"Stop Bella, Ainia. Your both better than this. If you kill him it will not accomplish any thing." She try's to reason with us.

I feel myself sag as I hear her words and break through the fog of rage. I nod my head.

"Ok Ali. I'm sorry." She knows its me talking because my eyes turned back to just purple.

"Thank you belly." She whispers. I hear a few snickers come from Seth and Leah from hearing the nickname Alice gave me. - snarl at them and they shut up immediately.

I looked at them and straighten up. "Take your "_leader_" and take him back to your tribe. Tell him if he values his life he will not come back, because he has no fucking idea what he's dealing with." I order them in a alpha tone.

They look surprised but follow my orders. Before they leave Seth shoots Emily a longing look. I sigh and walk up to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Your allowed to come around to see her if you want." I sigh, still hating the fact my baby girl already has a mate and it's a boy and a fucking shifter.

He smiles widely and "crushes" me in a hug. "Thank you so much Bella! This means the world to me!" He exclaims excitedly.

"Yeah sure, your welcome kid. Now take that idiot away and back to your home before I can't restrain my and my Lycan and I finish tearing him into pieces." I growl out softly.

He nods he head quickly and helps Leah carry him away. '_Ugh, god today has been a long ass day_.' I think to myself as I walk to Alice, Emily, and Elliott.

I pick up Elliott as Alice picks up Emily and we head towards the house.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry but I gotta cut this chapter short but I will put up the next one either tomorrow or on Sunday.<strong>

**Hope you like it, sorry didn't have the action you all wanted but don't worry it'll come soon. You all know how stupid and stubborn Jacob is.**

**Thanks to those who added me and/or my story to their favorites and alerts. And then big thanks to those who reviewed, love you guys a lot.**

**Well until next time. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella's Pov**

We walk back into the house and put the kids in there high chairs. 'Huh, I guess Ali must of gotten them while I was at Carlisle.' I think to myself as I sit down in the chair next to Elliott.

Alice puts the babies food in front of them to eat after heating it up. She sits down next to me and sighs and she lays her head on my shoulder.

I turn and put my arm around her and place a soft kiss on her temple. "You ok baby?" I ask stroking her spiky hair.

"Yeah, just tired of all this fucking drama with the shifters. They just don't know how to leave people alone." She says into my neck.

"Me too baby, those "alpha's" are stupid little kids that think their better than everyone. But it's ok because I'm going to try and be mature about this and talk to the elders over there at tell them what's been going on and that they should put a tighter leash on those stupid mutts." I say softly into her hair.

"That's probably a good idea. I think enough blood was shed last time." She breaths out kissing my neck before nipping at it affectionately.

It's silent for a while till I break it. "So, will you explain to me what imprint is?" I ask.

"I told you Bella it's when-" I cut her off.

"No Alice I mean what does it really mean like what is Seth going to do with our daughter? Because I'll be damned if he thinks he can eve try anything on my baby girl and live to see the next day." I say with a rumble in my chest.

"No baby, it's nothing like that, right now because of the age she is he's most likely just going to be her friend or like her big brother. And the same thing keeps going as she gets older until she's old enough to understand that he's her mate and they can be together." She explains while playing with the curls of my hair.

I sigh deeply. "Ugh this sucks Ali, she's just a baby. Couldn't this happen, like uh I don't know thirty years from now?" I ask playfully, well kinda. And with a playful smile.

Alice just chuckles and give one of the curls and tug. "Ha ha I don't think so Belly, maybe fourteen to fifteen years would have been nice."

"Naw I think I'll stick to thirty. Now Elliott, my little sexy boy can have any girls even at the age of five." I joke.

Alice slaps my chest. "Like hell he would! Now he won't be able to date till he's fifty. If he's anything like you and he meets some girl he likes and sleeps with we'll be grandparents before we know it."

"Oh now that's not fair! Baby girl it takes two to tango." I exclaim playfully.

She just snorts and bury her face even more into my neck.

I chuckle and move me mouth to her ear. "Any ways you sure didn't seem to mind when your were riding my cock." I growl in a low husky lustful tone.

I feel her shiver at the voice and recollection. I kiss her ear and nip at it, she moans and stiffens up an on of my hands trail up her jean clad thigh.

"God Bella, you have no idea what you do to me." She groans in my neck before sucking hard on it. Marking me as hers.

I moan and pull her on my lap and grind into her heat between her legs. She moans and grinds back.

Then the moment was interrupted by a plate hitting my head. "Oww, what the fuck!"

I look around at Emily Elliott. I see Emily smile at me mischievously, I see her plate not on her high chair. I growl lowly at her, she looks wide eyes before growling right back at me.

I move Alice off my lap and move towards Emily slowly baring my teeth while still growling at her. She bares her little gums at me and she growls back, showing that she wasn't going to back down.

I got close to her face and snarled at her. she snarled back at me. I feel Alice trying to pull me away, but I don't budge or take my eyes off my daughters. I get close to were our noses were touching.

"Bella! What are you doing? Stop it!" Alice yells at me still trying to pull me away from Emily. I don't budge or even notice her except for Em.

Emily stopped growling and put her hand on my cheek softly. I finally stop growling and start laughing, Emily starts laughing along and puts both her arms up and doing the grab movement with her hands letting me know she wants to be picked up.

I kiss her cheek as I pick her up. "That's my little girl! Don't anybody try to intimidate you baby girl." I praise her.

She giggles and plays with my curls. "Momma." She says suddenly. I stop and look at her in shock, then I look at Alice.

"Did she just call me momma?" I ask in disbelief.

Alice looks just as shocked and nods her head, I look back at Emily and feel tears form in my eyes.

"Ohh baby girl!" I cry out as I bury my nose into her hair and place kisses there and then all over her little face. She just giggles at my affection.

I swing her around as she giggles and keeps calling out, "Momma! Momma!".

Before she could start getting dizzy or have a upset stomach I pulled her to me chest and hugs her close, she tried to wrap her little arms around me but didn't even get half way around.

I feel Alice put her hand on my arm and look at me with tears in her eyes. "Can I hold her now?"

I feel my chest tighten at the sigh of her tears. "Oh Ali baby what's wrong?" I ask pulling her to my chest next to Emily. She wraps her arm around me and mumbles something into my neck.

"What was that baby?" I ask pulling away just a few inches to be able to understand her.

"I said that she called you momma, I'm so relieved that she did that you two aren't "fighting" any more. I was worried that she wasn't going like you unless you were Ainia." She says looking at me then at Emily pulling her into her arms and stroking her hair.

Emily snuggled into Alice embrace and sighed out "mommy" quietly before falling asleep.

The smile that formed on my face was big enough to split my face in two. "Come on lets take them to bed, it's been a long exciting day." I say going over to a sleeping Elliott and pulled him out of the high chair and followed Alice up the stairs towards their room.

Me and Alice put the babies in their cribs and head to our room. I lay on the bed and Alice lays next to me cuddling into my side.

"Mmm hey baby you ok?" I ask looking down at her.

"Yeah I'm find just like I said earlier, I'm tired of all this drama. And I don't want it around my children, they are way to young and innocent for all this shit is happening with you and the shifters." She looks at me with a worried look.

"Baby I won't anything happen to you or the babies. I'll die or kill anybody to make sure that my family is out of harms way." I state strongly as I look at her with so many emotions.

"I love that you would do that Bella, and I know you would no hesitation or second thought since you did it before while I was pregnant. But I don't to lose you or have the children to lose you baby. I'm just worried about what they will try just for a stupid fucking title! And for what just to have control over people? It's fucking stupid and just selfish." She gets off the bed and starts pacing.

I get up and walk to her and wrap my arms around her waist. "Shh baby I know, trust me think the same thing. It's this stupid generation of people now and days, they abuse the power and privileges they have for nothing." I states kissing her neck.

I pull her closer to my body. "Come on lets hunt real quick just right on the skirts of out territory. We'll be too close to the house for anything to happen to the babies, come on." I urge her to the door.

"Ok, but I'll race you!" She exclaims having a head start. It takes me a few seconds before I growl and run out after her.

* * *

><p>"Ok Elliott look at momma ok. Watch me as I shift ok?" I say to my baby boy and he sits next to Emily and both of them looking up at me.<p>

I move back from them and close my eyes and them shift. I see their little eyes widen as they see me in my huge Lycan form and I walk towards them.

I see Emily try to stand and walk to me. I walk close to both of them and drop to the ground and put my huge head both the both of them. They start giggling and touching my face and neck.

I yelp as I feel little teeth nip at my ear. I turn to see Emily has shifted to her Lycan cub form. She jumps on me and starts trying to wrestle me.

I laugh and poke her belly with my nose and she falls backwards. I turn to look and Elliott and see the look of consideration on his face, I stay looking at him ignoring the little runt that was biting my ear again. Not soon after I see Eli burst into his cub form also.

I lick in face as telling him I was proud of him. Then both little runts attack me and bite me and shake their heads as if trying to rip my skin off.

_'Damn these kids are vicious. Oww, damn when did their teeth come in?'_ I think to my self as I just lay there and take the abuse.

Then the stench of shifters is near and strong. I jump up and wrap the pups around with my tail so they can't be seem and get into a low defensive crouch.

I warning growl rumbles through my chest. Then steps out Jacob, with Leah and Seth flanking him.

"They all look startled to see my huge Lycan form in the back yard.

"What the fuck is that?" Yells out Jacob in fear and shock.

I would have chuckled if I weren't so pissed off and in my mother protective state. This idiot picked the wrong day to try and fuck with me.

Not only was I very protective of my cubs but it was going to be full moon, so I was very strong and unstable if I fight. If I fight now, I don't think I'll be able to stop my self from killing Jacob the same way and night I did Sam.

"I think that's Bella. It smells like her." Says Leah carefully keeping her distance.

Seth try's to take a step towards me but I let out a snarl, that sends him flying back.

"Yup that's Bella." Says Leah.

"Uh Jake, I don't think you should bother right now, she looks like she wants to just slaughter us." Says Seth moving towards his sisters arms in fear.

"I don't care I can still take her. Come on Bella let's see just how _bad_ you are." He sneers at me.

I don't move a muscle, trying to stop Emily and Elliott from getting out from the old I had them in with my tail. I just growl louder signalling Jacob to stay away.

But of course the dumbass doesn't heed the warning and keeps coming closer.

Then a little yelp is herd. I stop growling and Jacob stops advancing towards me.

"What was that?" He growls at me.

I then see Seth out of the corner of my eye move out of Leah's arms and runs in front of Jacob. He bares his teeth at Jacob as he moves backwards towards me until he's standing next to me.

"What the fuck are you doing Seth? How dare you betray me and go on that bitches side!" He yells in outrage.

I snarl at him as he called me a bitch. Seth gets into a crouch next to me were the babies were.

"Back away Jake and I won't hurt you." He warns.

Jacob just looks outraged and that laughs out sarcastically. "Haha you've got to be fucking kidding me. Seth I am your Alpha and I order you to come back over here and go next to Leah while I beat this bitch."

I have the strong urge to run towards him and just shred him into pieces, but I knew better since I had my babies by my side. And I'll be damned if I'm going to let them get hurt.

"No! If you come any closer Jacob I'll kill you for putting my mate in harms way." He growls not moving.

"Wha- Your mate? She's your mate?" He questions in shock and anger.

"No Emily is and if you come any closer your putting her in harms way and I will gladly kill you." Seth said darkly.

"Emily? Who the hell is Emily and where is she?" Jacob questions not believing Seth.

Seth turns to look at me asking me with his eyes if he could get Emily. "I promise to keep her safe Bella." He says softly.

I finally nod my head and runs towards my tail as I unwind it, releasing the babies.

He grabs Emily that was still in her pup form. "Leah come here and get her brother." He calls out.

Leah runs over to me real quick and picks up Elliott. **"Keep them safe Seth, Leah. Or I will not hesitate to kill you."** I growl as they move away from me and Jacob with the kids.

"Never Bella, never." Seth says looking at Emily adoringly.

I nod my head and turn my head back to look at Jacob. **"Come on prick."** I snarl at him.

He looks angry and starts shaking before sifting to his wolf form.

We circled around each other snapping our teeth at each other until he finally lunged at me. I ducked and moved. He turned around and bite my tail.

I growled at him as I move my weigh toward my two front paws so I kicked him with my hind legs.

He yelped in pain. I didn't let him recover and I rammed my head into his side, hearing the sound of bones breaking.

He cried out. I moved away so he could get up. He struggles but eventually stands up on shake paws.

"**Come on Jacob, I though you were supposed to be "beating my ass"!" **I say, trying to provoke him.

He snarls at me and jumps on my biting into my shoulder shaking him head trying to rip the chunk off.

I growl and flip on my back so to crush him, which made him release his bite on me.

I don't bite him just yet knowing it would start killing him slowly, I want to have my fun before that happens.

I roll back to my feet and crouch before launching at him colliding with. The sound was sickening as he heard the bones smash as I crush him between the tree.

I move away he crumbles to the floor. I snarl at him. **"See what happens to stupid cocky little shits like you and Sam Jakey?"** He looks up at me with so much hate in his eyes.

"**Well it's too late for you, I gave you more than enough chances to leave me alone and live but you I won't give you any more chances. Good bye Jacob." **I say bare my teeth and bite his neck letting the venom come out.

I rip his throat out and his insides, just as I did to Sam. I moved away with blood all over my snout as I see the life drain away from Jacob.

When I know for sure he is dead I growl to the sky. And turn my head toward the crunching noise.

I see it Emily and Elliott running to me still in their pup forms.

_'Hu, I guess when they're scared they stay like that to protect themselves.'_

I look down at them and rub my snout to the grass wiping as much blood as I could off before nuzzling my face into both they faces and neck as the sit neck ti each other, tail wagging and they nuzzling back to me.

I look at Seth and Leah. **"Thank you for watching them, I'm sorry about your Alpha but he got what he was asking for."** I explain, but being sincere.

"It's ok Bella he was asking for it. But your going to have to talk to the tribe elders about this." Seth says petting Emily.

I nod my head. **"I will, now I must go and take the children with me. I'm sure my mate would like to know what happen and that we're are unharmed. Good bye Seth, Leah."**

They nod they're heads and say goodbye, Seth kisses Emily's head and walk towards Leah before shifting and heading home.

I look at my babies and stand up.

**"Come on sweethearts, lets go home to mommy."** I say before walking towards home, with them on both my sides.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo sorry for the long wait guys, been stressen and having problems with my mom which lead me to not update when I told you I would. <strong>

**I hope this chapter makes up for it, hope you like it.**

**Thanks to you all who added me or my story to their favorites and alerts. And BIG thanks to those who reviewed. You are what keeps me going. :)**

**Please review and let me know your thoughts.**


	15. Author's Note

**Ok guys I'm stuck so I need your help on baby names for Rosalie's baby.**

**Pick one of the following 4 names and review tell me which you would like.**

**The name with most votes will be chosen.  
><strong>

**1. **Zoey

**2. **Haley

**3.** Destiny

**4.** Morgen

**Tomorrow I will post the next chapter, just need ya help first. Ok thanks! :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**OK guys so the name Morgen won by a landslide. **

**I know that they weren't the best names but those were the names my girlfriend wanted you to pick from.**

**And boy was she happy when I told her that her name won. :)**

**Gotta love makin my girl happy. Ight, well enjoy this chapter, I really think ya are gonna like this one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Pov<strong>

"Ahhh, get over here Emmett and big a man!"

"Oww! Rosie, your hurting my hand!"

"Oh shut up, your not the one giving birth and having your dick stretched out!"

I could picture Emmett flinching at her words, and I chuckle. Alice turns to look at me with a smirk.

"What are you laughing about?" She asks and she sits next to me cuddling into my side.

I wrap my arm around her and kiss her temple. "I was picturing Emmett's face." I say in a low tone.

She laughs and turns her head to look at Emily and Elliott running around the living room chasing each other. They look like they were five years old, they're walking, running, and now talking.

"Hey Eli, come here baby." I call to him unwrapping my arm from Alice to catch the bundle of joy come running towards me laughing his little head off.

"Yes momma?" He asks smiling at me.

"Do you think you and Emily can stay down here with mommy while I'll go help uncle Emmett and aunty Rose?" I stroke his shaggy hair.

_'Hmm looks like he needs a haircut when we get home.' _

"Yes momma. Emily come here!" He yells calling her.

"What Eli?" She come quick to his side.

"Emy momma what's us to stay here with mommy while she goes help uncle Emmett and aunty Rose." He informs her grabbing her hand and pulling her sitting down next to Alice.

I smile as I see Alice eyes have a happy content look in them and the kids snuggle into her and play with her.

I walk up to Carlisle office and into the same room were Alice had gave birth to Elliott and Emily.

I see Rose pushing and crushing Emmett's hand, and Carlisle between her legs telling her what to do.

"Ok Rosalie, just a few more pushes and your baby girl." He tells her.

I come up next to her. "Hey there Rosie, how you holding up?" I ask, even though it was a stupid question.

"How am I doing? You want too know how I'm doing, well I'm doing just fine! I mean I always have the feeling a pussy was being stretched and split, it's just all fucking fine and dandy? How the fuck do you think I'm holding up!" She yells at me and even took a swing at me.

"Damn it was just a question!" I yell out putting my hands and arms up trying to protect myself from her blows.

"Alright Rosalie one more push, come on you can do it. One more push and your little girl is here." Carlisle encourages her.

"Ahhrrggg!" She yells as she give one more good push.

The sound of a baby's crying is heard. I turn to look at Carlisle and see him cleaning up a dirty blond haired little girl.

"Give me my baby Carlisle. I want to see my baby." Rosalie says softly.

Carlisle finishes cleaning up the baby and then hands her to Rosalie who looks so happy with a excited Emmett net to her.

"Oh look Emmett. Look at our beautiful baby girl." She says in a excited happy whisper.

"I know Rosie, I know." He whispers stroking his little girls hair.

I clear my throat to get their attention. They turn to look at me.

"Uh sorry to interrupt but what are you guy's gonna name her? I have to get the kids home to be fed and them I have to go hunt with Alice." I explain.

Rosalie looks down and gasp as the baby opens her eyes.

"She has really light bluish grey eyes." She looks up at me shocked.

I'm shock as I look at the baby. "I think she got them from you Rose. No body on my side of the family ever had eyes like those." I say.

"I want her name to be Morgen." Rosalie says suddenly, still stroking her daughters hair.

"Morgen? That's a beautiful name Rosie." I say. I lean over and kiss Rosalie and Morgen on the head.

"Congrats Em, you and Rosalie deserve this." He smiles at me and hugs me.

"Thank you so much Bella." I smile and kiss his cheek as I walk down stairs to see Alice and the kids ready to go.

"Hey, you sure you don't want to see them before we go?" I ask Alice as I wrap my arm around her waist.

She shakes her head and grabs the kids. "Not today, I know how she must be feeling right now. She just wants to be with her family just as I did when I gave birth to Em and Eli."

I nod my head and head to my car. I put the kids in the back and strap their seat belts on. I open the door for Alice to get in and close in once she's in. I get in and drive home.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this alone Bella?"<p>

"Yeah babe, even you can't past the treaty line so I would have to go alone any ways."

"What if they try to ambush you? I will break the treaty and run over to protect my mate Bella, make no mistake about that." She warns.

I smile and lean down to place a sweet soft loving kiss on her lips. "I know, and I promise if any thing goes wrong, you'll be the first to know." I whisper on her lips.

"Ok, go but please careful and watch your temper." She warns.

I nod my head and turn and take my clothes off handing them she Alice, who was looking at my body with hunger and lust. I smirk before running off and shifting with her by my side.

Once I get to the treaty line I shift beak to my human form quickly and grab my clothes from her and put them on. I turn to her and left her up on my arms so she's the same height as me. I crush my lips to hers, she kisses back with out hesitation wrapping her finger in my hair.

We pull apart and I look into her beautiful topaz eyes that were filled with love and some concern.

"I love you Alice, don't worry so much about me. I just want to end this problem once and for all. Now go home the our children and make sure nothing happens to them ok?" I say softly stroking her cheek.

She nods her head and kisses me once more before jumping out of my arms and running home. I turn and take a deep breath before running towards the Quileute reserve.

_'Damn they stink! This whole place stinks of these fake mutts.'_ I growl internally.

"_**Holy shit! What in gods name is that horrid odor?"**_ Ainia roars.

I snicker a little at her tone.

"_**I'm serious Bella! What the fuck is that smell that is strong enough to pull me out or your mind and make me irritated?" **_She demands.

I snort and shrug my shoulders. _'It's the sent of the stupid wanna be fake mutts from the Quileute tribe.'_

"_**Oh! You mean that mutt that I tore into pieces the first full moon here?" **_She growls out the question.

_'Yup, that would be the one. Now shut up and go back, because I have to talk to their elders and I don't need you interfering unless it's needed.' _I order her.

"_**Fine whatever, but if anything goes wrong I'm coming out." **_She warns before going back to were she was locked up.

_'Thank god. Now time to talk to these people.'_ I think to myself as I walk out of the woods and look around.

I look around and see hardly anybody here. Then I spot Leah. "Leah!" I call out to her.

She turns around and sees me and looks surprised and starts jogging to me.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" She ask still confused and surprised.

"I need to talk too your elders and pick the new Alpha for the pack. Some who I can trust to treat their pack with respect along with others, and some I can trust not to try to fight me for my Alpha spot." I explain to her.

"Ahh ok well come on, I'll take them to you." She says pull my arm to follow her.

She drops my arm and I follow her to a little house and walk in. "Dad, come here I need you!" She yells out.

"Jeez Leah, must you yell so loud." Complains Seth as he comes down stairs with bed hair and just pj pants and no shirt.

I raise a eyes brow at him. He looks up at Leah with a small glare before noticing that I was in the room. "Oh hey Bella."

"Hello Seth. I hope you do have a shirt on when you are with my daughter." I say giving him a pointed look.

He looks down and sees what I was talking about then looks back at me with a sheepish look. "Ha yeah I do Bella don't worry about it. It's just I was asleep so I don't sleep with shirts on since my body temperature is extremely high." He babbles trying to explain himself.

I raise my hand to silence him. "You don't have to explain yourself Seth, it's ok I do the same. I was just simple implying that while your with my daughter you are to at all time were a shirt. Understood?"

He nods his head and blush and he heads back up the starts passing a older man wit grey long hair. "Leah, you called for me?" He questions his daughter looking at me curiously.

"Yeah, dad this is Bella Swan, Bella this is my father and one of the elders Harry Clearwater." She introduces us.

"Hello Bella how may I help you?" He questions me still looking at me wearily.

"Hello Mr. Clearwater, I'm here to talk to the elders about your pack." He looks shocked.

"How do you know about the pack?" He demands.

"You know how in the past month you have lost many members of your pack?" He nods his head

"Yeah well I was the one who killed them." I say, not bothering to beat around the bush.

He looks shocked and then angry. "You! You killed them and them have the audacity to come into my home? Get out now!" He screams.

"Now Mr. Clearwater, I'm being very civilised and respectful to you. Don't push your luck." I hissed the last part as my eyes flash gold.

He looks scared and nods his head slowly. "Now that I have your attention I would like to have a meeting with your tribe council." I say taking normal again.

"Why?" He asks.

"To explain my actions and some other matters that go along with my reason and business being here." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Alright, follow me. I'll get everyone." He says and I follow him.

Soon after every one is here.

"Alright we are all here. Explain why you are her Ms. Swan." One of the older men says to me with a smile.

I smile at him and begin explaining everything that had happened from Sam all the way to Jacob. "That is why I had to kill them. If they had just left me and my family alone and had heed my warnings they would still be here today."

Many of them looked at me with anger, fear, shock, and understanding.

"And I mean no harm toy any of you or anyone in your tribe, I was only protecting mine." I say directing it to the man who had told me to explain still smiling at me and looking at me with understanding.

"Ms. Swan, I understand why you did what you did. And no one here can judge you, knowing they would have done the same thing." He say giving everyone pointed looks.

"We all know that lately the newer generation of wolfs are more disrespectful, angry, stupid, pig headed, and the list goes on had bad they are. They have to learn their lesson and suffer the consequence of their actions." He says in a tone say he dared someone to disagree with him.

"Michael, you have know idea what your talking about!" A man yells at him.

"Quiet Billy! The only reason you disagree is because Jacob was your son and she killed him." He snarls at him.

_'Damn, grandpa got bigger balls.'_ I laugh in my head.

"That's right! She killed my son Michael! My son!" He yells standing up.

Even though I don't know this Michael man, he was the only one who was respectful to me. So I snarled at Billy when he stood up. "Sit down now and respect your elders." I hissed at him.

Everyone looked at me in shock. So did Billy but then that shock turned into anger.

"How dare you try to order me you bitch!" He screeched at me.

"That is enough! You are now removed form the council Billy Black!" Michael orders him.

"What? You can't do that!" He yells in disbelieve.

"Oh but I can Billy. Now get out or I will have you escorted out." He says sitting back down, calm again.

"I'm not leaving." He hisses out.

I stand up from my seat and run to him in Lycan speed and grab his arms and pull them to him back and fold them on his back before pushing up from him elbow. He screams in pain as he feels he arm close to breaking and coming out of his shoulder.

I move my mouth to his ear. "He said to leave." I hissed and them threw him out of the house through the open door.

He turns around to look up at me from the ground and glares at me."If you try to come in, I'll break your arm." I say before closing the door and sitting back in my seat.

I look to see everyone looking at me in shock. "Alright so where were we?" I ask as if nothing had happened.

I see Michael look at me with amusement and smiles at me before chucking a little. "You amaze me Ms. Swan." He says.

"Please just call me Bella. And even he should know how to respect others. Now I know why his son was so disrespectful." I say.

He laugh. "Yes I believe so. Now what is it that you want Bella?" He says in a nice tone.

"I want to pick your new Alpha sir. Some we can both trust to be fair, respectful, kind, treats other equally, and don't try to jump into fights that could get them and their pack mates killed." I say.

He looks shocked but them smiles. "Alright Bella after all that you been through I do believe you have the right to pick out new Alpha. So who will it be?" He asks, and everyone looks curious for my answer.

"Leah." I say simple.

Right after I say her name everyone starts talking all at once.

Michael stands and raises his hands up to silence everyone. "Everyone quiet now!" He yells over the talking.

Everyone eventually quiets down and looks at him and me. "Thank you, now Bella why do you choose Leah to be the new Alpha?" He questions not showing any emotions.

"Well I trust Leah and I know she that has all the quality that I am looking for." I explain.

He looks at me before smiling again and nods his head. "Alright Leah Clearwater is now the packs new Alpha." He says knowing now that is was official and could not be changed.

Not everyone looks happy with the choice but there was nothing they could do about it.

I nod and stand up and shake Michaels hand, "Thank you sir, and was a pleasure meeting you and doing business with you."

He smiles and nods. "Same here Bella."

I smile and them run out of the house and run to Leah's home. I see her out side washing her motorcycle, she didn't see or sense me until it was too late. I tackled her to the ground and pined her to the ground.

"Urgh, Bella get off!" She demands.

I laugh and say no. We wrestle for a while until I pin her to the ground again and she gives up. We laugh and brush off the dirt and twig off us.

"So what is it that your so happy about? What did the council say?" She ask me grabbing the hose again to wash off her bike.

"It went well, I mean we had a few minor problems but I fixed them. Oh and they let me pick the new Alpha." I say smiling.

She looks at me and gives me a weird look. "That's good. Who did you pick and why are you smiling like that? Really stop your creeping me out Bella." She says.

I smile softly but still excited. "You." I say.

"Me what?" She asks a little weary.

"I pick you to be the new Alpha." I say with excitement.

She drops the hose and looks shocked. "Me?" She whispers in disbelieve.

"Yeah your everything that I and the elders want for a Alpha."

She looks at me before a smile burst from her face and jumps on me and hugs me. "Oh my god! Thank you Bella! Thank you, thank you, thank you! This mean so much to me." She yells in excitement.

I smile and hug her back. "Your welcome Leah you deserve it." She pulls back and crashes her lips to mine and kisses me hungrily.

I'm shocked, I couldn't move. She finally notice what she's doing and rips her lips from mine and back up a few feet from me. She had both her hands covering her mouth as she looks at me in horror.

"Oh my god Bella I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that!" She cries out.

I finally shake out of my frozen state and look at Leah. She looks full of regret, horror, and pleading for me to understand it was a mistake and wanted me to forgive her.

I clear my throat. "Uh wow. Uh I have to go. Oh I have to bite you and give you the the right be Alpha."I say still trying to understand what just happened.

She nods her head and walks to me slowly.

"I really am sorry Bella, look I'll even go to Alice and tell her what happen." She pleads to me.

"Yeah that might be good idea. Now turn you head to the right so I can bite your shoulder." I say.

She turns her head and I move her shirt off her shoulder and then bite down and then release her. I lick the blood that came out of the bite wound before it healed and I pushed her shirt back into place.

"Come on lets go and explain to Alice what happen." I say to Leah walk into the woods wit her by my side before we started running towards my house.

It took about five minutes before we finally broke through the bushes and into my back yard. As I breathed in I smelled Rosalie's sent along with Morgen's.

I walk into the house with Leah behind me. "Ali, I'm home!" I yell.

"In the living room Bella!"She calls out.

I walk to the living room to see Rose and Ali sitting on the coach as Emily and Elliott watch cartoons on the tv. And I see Morgen in Alice arms. She looks at me giggled.

"Hello there beautiful girl."I say in a baby voice as I pick her up from Alice arms. I place a kiss on Alice lips. She stiffens up and sniffs me.

"Bella, why do you have Leah's sent all over you?" She questions me eyes narrowing.

Then I heard Leah gasp. I turn to see what was it and I see her looking and Morgen like she was the most beautiful thing in the world, Then she look at me with a pitiful look. She just imprinted on Morgen.

"Oh shit."

* * *

><p><strong>Any ways what ya think huh? More drama after fixing the last of it. Bet ya weren't expecting that, were ya?<strong>

**Ha well let me know what you think.**

**Thanks to those who helped me with Rosalie's baby's name, who added me and/or my story to their favorite and/or alerts. And big thanks to those who review my story. Ya mean a lot to me.**

**Ok thanks, please review and let me know what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bella's Pov**

_I walk to the living room to see Rose and Ali sitting on the coach as Emily and Elliott watch cartoons on the tv. And I see Morgen in Alice arms. She looks at me giggled._

_"Hello there beautiful girl."I say in a baby voice as I pick her up from Alice arms. I place a kiss on Alice lips. She stiffens up and sniffs me._

_"Bella, why do you have Leah's sent all over you?" She questions me eyes narrowing._

_Then I heard Leah gasp. I turn to see what was it and I see her looking and Morgen like she was the most beautiful thing in the world, Then she look at me with a pitiful look. She just imprinted on Morgen._

_"Oh shit."_

"Oh shit is right, what's going on Bella?" Alice asks me standing up. I could so the anger brewing in her eyes.

"Uh, well to Alice first. The reason I have Leah's sent all over me is because we were wrestling and then... well ... uh-"

"I kissed her." Leah says finishing what I was trying to say.

"Yeah what she said." I mutter pointing at her with my thumb.

I see Alice eyes turn black and a snarl rips out from her throat. She crouched down into her fighting stance.

I step in front of Leah. "Alice baby calm down she didn't mean to she was just so excited that I picked her to be the new Alpha for her wolf pack, and even she already has a imprint." I state quickly trying to calm her down.

She seems to calm down and stands up but her eyes are still black. She walks towards me and Leah. "Ali?" I question slowly.

But before any of us knew it a loud smack sound cracked around the room as Alice literally slapped the shit out of Leah.

"If you even touch my mate in a way I see is too personal I will rip you into pieces do you understand?" Alice hissed at Leah.

Leah was rubbing her cheek. "Ok I deserve that, and yes I understand." She says before her eyes shifted back to Morgen.

"Why the hell are you looking at my daughter mutt?" Hissed out Rosalie.

I looked at all three of them. Morgen was looking at Leah and Leah was looking back at her as Rose was glaring at Leah.

"Uh Rose I didn't really get to see Morgen, can I see her for a moment?" I ask reaching out for her again.

Morgen looks at me and starts smiling and reaching out for me. Rosalie hands her to me and I take a peek in her diaper.

_'Ohh, now that would explain things.'_ I look at Rosalie nervously.

"Rose have you change Morgen at all?" I ask.

"Of course I have Bella- oh that, yeah I've been meaning to ask you about that. Why in the hell does my daughter have a dick?" She asks a little concerned and irritated.

"Well like myself, I have one because that meant my mate was a female so we still have to reproduce to keep our species alive and going. So we are born with a vagina at first so the doctors know we're female but a few hours after it changes into a dick depending on what's the sex of your mate. So that means Morgen is gay and her mate is a female." I say still not finished.

"What? Who is her mate, wait we can't know that yet. Well as long as my baby is happy then I'm happy." Rose says smiling as she grabs Morgen from my arms and nuzzles her nose into her cheek.

I cough and clear my throat and steal a glance at Leah who looks white as a ghost and as if she saw one.

"Uh well I kinda do know who her mate is Rosie." I mutter shyly.

I see her head snap up and eyes piercing. "Who?" She asks curiously with a brow up.

"Uh it's Leah." I say hesitantly.

Her eyes turned black in a blink of an eye. She looked a Leah with a look that could kill, I was surprised to see that Leah was still standing alive.

Rosalie snarled at Leah and stood up with Morgen still in her hands.

_'Damn today is not Leah's day.'_ I think frozen trying to figure out what was going to happen.

I could see Leah was edgy, worried that Rosalie might try something and Morgen could get hurt.

"Rose calm down, give me Morgen and go out and hunt." I order her softly.

"Oh I'll hunt something alright but I won't be eating it." She snarled and charging at Leah.

It all happen so fast, I moved quick as I could and swiped Morgen out of Rosalie's arms as she lunged at Leah.

Once Leah saw Morgen was save in my arms she growled at Rosalie as she grabbed her by the throat and threw her out the window.

I give Morgen to Alice and run out side to help Leah.

"Rose stop now!" I roared as I jumped in front of a hurt and bloody Leah.

She looked at me with those black eyes that held a crazed look in them.

"Get the fuck out of my way Bella before I kill you as well." She hissed.

I walk slowly to her. "Rose listen to me if you kill me Alice will kill you and if you kill Leah, Morgen will never forgive you. Look I felt the same way when Emily's mate imprinted on her but I learned to deal with it. Think about Morgen, Rose. With her mate she'll be happy just like the rest of us that have a mate. Yes she's just a baby, but things are never planned. Please Rosie." I plead as I slowly wrap my arms around her.

She finally calms down and breaks down into my arms and sobs. "She's just a baby Bella, my little girl. And now she's not only gay but her mate is a fucking mutt. I don't know what to do Bells."

I stroke her hair and coo into her ear whispering soft words to her.

"It'll be ok sweety, I promise." I whisper to her as she starts calming down.

She nods her head and looks up at me. "I hope your right."

I kiss her forehead and hug her before letting her go and walking towards Alice. I grab Morgen from her arms and kiss her with all the love that I had for her and more.

She kissed me back with just as much love. We break apart and I walk towards Leah. I put Morgen into Leah's arms ignoring the small growls coming from Rosalie.

"I may have been just the sperm donor for this kid but she's still my kid in a way. If you hurt her you won't only have to worry about Rosalie killing you, you'll have to worry about me as well. Do you understand?" I say looking into her eyes, letting her know I wasn't playing.

She nods her head and looks at Morgen. "Yes." She whispers as she strokes her hair and cheek.

Morgen starts giggling and try's to grab Leah's short raven hair. Leah lowers her head so Morgen is able to reach her hair and play with it before she started playing and touching Leah's face.

"Hello there Morgen, I'm Leah." She whispered to her.

Morgen gargled and smiles a toothless smile at her before turning her head to Rosalie.

Rose grabbed Morgen quick from Leah's arm's and pulled her close cooing to her. "Your hungry aren't you little one?" She murmured.

Alice helped her unbutton her shirt and place Morgen's mouth near her breast, not long after Morgen moved her head to her nipple and started sucking almost immediately.

I looked away from the intimate moment and look at Leah a jerk my head towards the woods.

She understands what I'm implying and we start walking into the woods.

I walk us to my meadow and sit down in the grass and pat down on the spot next to me for her to sit down.

She plops down and watches the waterfall in awe.

I clear my throat. "Uh well that when well didn't it?" I ask playfully.

She snorts. "Ha yeah that went soo perfect." She says sarcasticly.

I laugh and pat her back. "It'll be alright kid, done even sweat it."

She nods her head. "I hope your right. I can't believe I found my mate and it's a baby and a girl." She sighs.

"Yeah and I can't fucking believe that I have kids that are mated to fucking shape shifters, no offence."

She just chuckles and wave it off. "None taken. It is true in a way, you know being "fake mutts" like you call us."

I blush in embarrassment. "Yeah about that, I'm sorry I just don't like shape shifters. It a Lycan thing." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Ha yeah I kinda caught that." She chuckles.

"Yeah but look at that Emily and Morgen are going to be the first hybrid girls to have children that are part vampire, Lycan, and shape shifter. Talk about fucked up huh?" I say still trying to absorb the facts.

Leah laughs and stands up. "Yeah tell me about it. Well I have to go, I'll see you and Morgen soon but no that I'm Alpha I need to start acting like it and start on the responsibility with it."

I stand up and give her a friendly one arm hug. "Alright, if you need any help or anything I'm here." I say.

She nods and then turns and runs back to her home.

I turn and start walking back towards the house. _'Well time to face the music.'_ I think to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys I know that this chapter is kinda short but I hit a small case of writers block. <strong>

**Thanks to those who added me and/or my story to their favorites and/or alerts. And big thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter.**

**I'm going to try to get over this writers block and give ya a good chapter next, but until then goodbye.**

**Please review and let me know what you think or would want.**

**Ohh and Happy New Years! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bella's Pov**

I walk into the house to see that Rosalie had left. I see Alice alone sitting in the living room alone, most likely waiting for me.

"The kids are asleep?" I ask standing at the doorway.

"Yeah I put them in their beds a few minutes ago after Rose left." She says just looking at me.

I sigh and walk slowly to her until I finally stood in front of her.

"You ok Ali?" I ask bending down in front of her.

She looks at me with many emotions running through her eyes, She take a deep breath.

"Bella I hate this shit of all these fucking girls being all over you and fucking kissing you. Leah's lucky that I didn't tear her into fucking pieces." She ended with a growl.

"Ali baby I'm sorry but it's not my fault, it's because of me being a Lycan and attractive. But you have to understand that your the love of my life, I want you and only you." I say softly, grabbing her hands in mine and stroking it with my thumbs.

She leans forward and touches my forehead with hers. She breaths out and my eyes roll back at her sent of peppermint.

"I know that Bella, it's just I get so fucking jealous when I smell other females and fucking males sent on you. I hate the fact that TWO girls kisses you since you've been with me. Not only are you my mate but your the mother of our children." She growls out.

I move one of my hands to her cheek and stroke it. "I love you Alice and I'm not going to get on you about this because if the same thing would have have had happen to you, I would go crazy and even lose control." I snarl the last part.

She grabbed my hand and shh-ed me. "Shh baby I know, that's how I feel when I found out that Tanya and Leah kissed you."

I move my face closer to her and brush my lips to hers. "Shh I'm your and only your, ok?"

Her eyes flashed black. "Yeah your are and I'm going to show just how much your mine." She growled before lunging at me and crushing her lips to mine in a possessive and hungry kiss.

I groan at the pressure of her body pressing upon mine.

She growls and wraps her fingers in my hair yanking my hair back so she has more access to my neck. She started nipping and sucking on my neck leaving love bites all over.

"Your mine and now everybody will know." She growls out in lust.

She kisses a spot on my neck before biting down. I gasp and moan as she drinks from me before retracting.

I gasp at the slight pain running through my neck from her venom. She places a kiss on were she bite me.

"Now you have my mark and nobody can have you are even think about it." She hissed in to my ear before biting my earlobe softly.

I groan and my eye darking into a blackish violet purple and growl before rolling us over and kissing her and ripping her shirt off.

She hissed and ripped mine off. "That was one of my favorite shirts Bella." She hissed on my lips.

"Oh well." I growl out playfully.

I move her head to the right and kiss her jugular. "I have your mark, now your going to have mine." I growl out before biting down and drink in some of her venom running through her veins.

She gasp but no from my venom, I made sure none of my venom came out. If any of my venom where to enter her veins she'll be affected by it just as Edward, Sam, Paul, and Jacob. And well you know what happens when that happens.

I pull back and lick the marks as they heal. "You taste good baby. Now people will know your mine and only mine." I whisper before kissing her again and lifting her up and running us up to our room.

I drop her on the bed and shed our clothes off. Alice growls as I move on top of her.

I kiss her and press my body on top of hers. "God Ali your so fucking breathtaking." I groan into her neck trailing kisses down to her breast.

"I want to be on top tonight baby." She whimpers.

I suck her nipple into my mouth and feel it harden under my tongue.

Before I knew it I was on my back with Alice on top of me. I could tell my sexy pixie was thrilled to be on top, I felt cool hands on my abs as Alice trail her finger nails across them. She lifted her self up a little before grabbing my hard member and aligning it to her entrance, she then lowered herself slowly until I was in all the way.

We both moaned a the sensation of my cock filling her up and her pussy tightening around me, she then rocked her hips in time with mine.

I sat up and brought Alice closer, lips locking with her soft plump ones, as I speed up my pace. One hand on a hip and the other gripping Alice's ass. Alice moaned into the kiss, and our tongues duelling for dominance.

We both began to speed up even faster, hips making a resounding smack sound that seemed to echo off the walls. We where to far gone to care though. Pulling back to sit on my knees, keeping Alice's leg's wrapped around my waist I slipped out of her arms hold on her head leaving Alice hands grasping on my arms for support.

I then pulled Alice's hips closer and began to drive into them with more speed my hands gripping her hips only add more assistance to my angel of thrusting sending her in overload. She began moan and her nails digging into my arms, she began to toss her back with her mouth wide open in a silent scream until finally with one rough thrust I sunk all the way in and Alice screamed my name as her walls clenching tight and milking my member for all it was worth.

I watched my mate and kept up the climax, Alice was panting and I was still thrusting hard short jerks in and out of her until She gasped and came a second time when I thrust in for one more time all the way and let my seed spill into Alice's womb.

Finally spent my member softened and slipped out of Alice. I fell back on the bed with exhaustion.

Alice fell on top of my chest spent as well. "Mmm baby that was amazing." She breathed out into my neck.

I nuzzled my nose into her hair and place a kiss there. "I know beautiful. I love you so much."

She looked up at me and kissed me. "I love you so much too Bella bear. I don't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to you."

I saw her eyes fill up with tears that would never fall. "Shh don't worry baby you'll always have me."

She nods her head and kisses me again. "Go to sleep Bella I know you must be tired after that, because I sure as hell am."

I kiss her forehead and wrap the blanket around us. Alice moved so she is off of me but snuggled into my side.

"Goodnight beautiful. I love you." I whisper to her feeling my self drift away to sleep.

"Goodnight baby, I love you too." She kisses me before exhaustion and sleep take over my body.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright hope you like this chapter, I know it's short but I've been pretty busy lately.<strong>

**Thanks for the alerts and favorites. And mostly to those who reviewed.**

**Please review and let me know whatcha think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Damn, I don't even know where to begin. I'm so sorry for not updating for the longest.**

**No I'm not giving up on this story but I might with my other 'You Could Be The One.'**

**I just been pretty depressed, my girl broke it off, I'm home sick, and school is whupping my ass.**

**But I'm headed back home to Puerto Rico for about 2 weeks be with my family, so that lifted my spirits some.**

**Well imma stop rambling and just continue on with the story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's Pov<strong>

I'm laying here next to to Bella watching her sleep. She can be to strong, scary, and very protective but then she can be so sweet, caring, fun, ect.

I knew I loved Bella the moment I laid eyes on her. When I first saw her in her Lycan form I felt connected to her.

When she shifted to her human form I was happy knowing that I wasn't going crazy and falling in love with animal.

I'm disrupted from my thinking when I feel big warm strong arms wrap around my naked waist and pulls me to their naked chest.

I moan when I feel Bella's breast on my back and her nipples hardening as they feel the coldness of my body.

"Good morning beautiful." She husks into my ear.

"Mmm morning there sexy. Did you have a good night rest?" I manage to ask as I feel her hands trailing down my stomach.

"Mmm yes, yes I did. God last night was amazing. How about a reenactment?" She growls into my ear, cupping my wet heat.

I gasp and throw my head back on her shoulder. She turns her head and kisses my lips softly.

I feel her push two of her long fingers into me, I gasp and moan pushing my hips trying to get more of her inside of me.

All of a sudden a vision take over me.

_~~Vision~~_

_"God yes Bella yessss!" I hiss out as I ride her cock._

_She grunts and keeps her hands on my waist moving me up and down her hard member._

_I moan and start bouncing fasting on her._

_"God Ali, I'm close baby." She groans into my neck._

_I gasp and wrap my fingers in her hair pulling hard as I finally climax._

_She slams me down and release her hot cum into my womb._

_I stay on top of her and shift a little so her now soft member slips out of me._

_She has her face in my neck, trying to catch her breath.  
><em>

_"Mommy Momma, wake up!" Scream the kid but stop in there track to look at us._

_Bella and I freeze up and try to move under the covers as fast as we could to cover our naked bodies._

_"Emily and Elliott go to the kitchen, we'll be down as soon as we can!" Bella shrieked._

_After the kids leave the room ___we sigh as we fall onto our backs_._

_"Great, the kids saw us fucking." She mutters as she gets up and starts getting dressed._

_I sit up and the blanket falls away leave my chest out for Bella to see._

_"No Bella, they just saw us naked with me on top of you breathing hard. They came in after we already came." I explain getting up from the bed and rubbing her arm to calm her nerves._

_She narrows her eyes at me. "Oh ok thank god, because that makes it any better. I mean come on Alice it doesnt matter, they saw us naked on top of each other wiether we were having sex of not. One day they'll either ask us what were we doing or figure it out themselves. Now come on let's go down stairs and feed the little gremlins." _

_I sigh as Bella walk out and heads down stairs. I drop back into the bed._

_"Damn it!" I yell into a pillow before getting up._

_~~End of Vision~~_

I gasp as I come out of my vision. I felt Bella had stopped moving her fingers.

"You ok baby?" She ask in a soft slightly concern voice.

I pull her fingers out of me with a whimper.

"We have to stop before we get to far and we can't stop later on." I say moving away from her a little.

"Why? What happen?" She asks, eyebrows furrowed.

"I just had a vision of the kids walking in on us as we cum together." I say getting up and getting clothes for us.

"Oh. Well that god for your visions huh?" She jokes.

I smile at her and hand her clothes to her. "Here, get dress because they should be coming in about five to ten minutes."

* * *

><p>While we were getting dress Bella saw that were she had bit me left what looked like a tribal tattoo running from the bite down my arm. Then when I looks at Bella's bite to see if anything had happen to her, we saw the same kinda tribal tattoo coming from the bite going down her arm.<p>

"Huh, I guess it's a mating thing with Lycans when we bite our mates and they bite us." Bella said as she put her shirt on.

I shrug on my shirt and shrug, "Yeah I guess so. Come on those babies are hungry, and I'm pretty sure you are yourself, after our little work out." I say with a wink.

She just smirks and goes into the bathroom and brushes her teeth and does anything else she had to, I just brush my teeth and than walk out of the room towards the kids room.

I open their door to find them already getting dressed.

They looked up to see me, they smiled big and both jumped on my yelling "mommy!".

I chuckle as I fall backwards grabbing them to my chest so they didn't get hurt as they fell back with me.

They giggle and start giving me kisses all over my face and then laugh and try to push my face away as I do the same back to them.

Emily jumps up. "Mommy look, me and Eli dressed ourselves!" She exclaimed.

"Wow baby, good job! You look beautiful." I say with pride.

"Wow mom, what's on your arm?" I see Elliott looking the tattoo running down my arm.

"Nothing baby boy just a big people thing." He nods his head and finishes putting his shirt on.

"Ok, you guys ready for breakfast?" I ask. They nod their head excitedly.

We all run down and they beat me after the smell of bacon, eggs, and toast assaults their senses.

I see them ram into Bella knocking her down in front of the stove.

"Ahh you little gremlins you!" She growls at them playfully.

They giggles and somehow extend their canines and start nipping each other playfully.

I stand over them and they stop. They look sheepish as I have a scowl on my face.

"Emily and Elliott, you be careful with your mother. You could have not only hurt her but yourselves. If momma didn't move you guys away from the stove something could have burned you." I scowl at the little rascals.

They look down and mutter a "sorry". I kiss them both on their heads.

"Ok, come on my sweets. Time to eat your breakfast." I pick them up and put them in a seat with food in front of them.

I feel Bella come from behind me and wrap her arms around my waist.

"Mmm, you ok baby?" She asks as she rest her chin on my shoulder.

I leans back into her arms and rest my head back in between her neck and shoulder.

"Yeah I'm ok. I just don't want them to get hurt is all. And I'm a bit hungry, so think I'm going to go out and hunt." I say stroking her hand that was stroking my stomach.

"Ooh baby about that, I have a surprise for you." She pulls away and comes back just as quick handing me a thermos.

I open it and the sent of deer blood hits me. I feel my eyes go black and I start drinking it slowly, savoring the taste.

"Mmm, thank you baby." I moan as I sit down at the table and quietly drink my blood.

She smile and kiss my head and grabs her food and begins to eat.

I wasn't paying attention to anything as I was to focused into my drink to notice the kids hungry stares at my thermos.

Bella nudges me and tilts her head towards the kids. I turn to look at them and both are looking at my thermos like they wanted nothing more that to rip it out of my hands and swallow it whole.

"Mommy, what's in that?" Emily ask still entrance.

"Uh, well sweetie this is mommies breakfast. Why?" I ask with a eye brow up.

"Can we have some?" Elliott asks literally bending his whole little body over the table with a little arm out for the thermos.

I look shocked and turn to see a equally shocked Bella.

"Uh, I'll get some cups." Bella says getting up.

She return with two cups filled with blood. She hands them to the kids and they smell it before drinking it like their lives depended on it.

I was shocked. _'I thought they only eat human food?'_

As if Bells read my mind. "Wow I didn't know they would drink blood as well. I mean I knew there was a chance but they've always ate human food."

I just nod my head as they eat their food and drink the blood along with it.

* * *

><p>After breakfast we take the kids to Rosalie's and Emmett's house so they can play with Morgen.<p>

"So how's it going?" I ask casually to Rose.

She has a sneer on her face. "Not so good since that god damn mutt imprinted on my little girl Alice. She been here and I can't say anything to her because Morgen absolutely loves it when Leah's here with her."

I felt sorry for my sister. I knew how she felt because every time Seth is at home hanging with Emily it calls out the mother in me. And even before I met Bella the wolfs were always a problem for us.

"I'm sorry Rosie, I know how you feel." I say stroking her hand, trying to calm her down.

"Yeah I know Ali, I just have to deal with it. I rather have the mutt make my baby girl happy than throw her out and make sure she never see's my Morgen again and have Morgen hate because I did that to her mate." She sighs, clearly aggravated.

"I know honey, I know." I agree with sympathy.

"Yeah, but anyways what's up with Bella's tattoo?" She asks, looking at Bella's tattoo studying it.

"Oh well we had sex last night at bit each other for the very first time and then the next day they just showed up. Here look." I say taking off my designer jacket and showing her my tattoo.

She touches it and kinda looks at it in awe.

"Is this a Lycan mating thing?" She ask.

"Yeah that what it seems like." I shrug.

"Well nice looks badass." She laughs out.

I giggled and push her. "Whatever."

"Come on let's go out side and play with the kids." I say standing up and walking outside.

"Ugh, alright if I have to." Rosalie says following.

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous Pov<strong>

_I see her playing with those little mutts of her and those stupid shape shifter._

_Then comes out the short raven haired vampire along with the blonde vampire._

_They head towards her. She turns her head with a smile and greets them._

_There! The scars I've been thinking about after he put them there trying to survive._

_But she killed him, my everything._

_So now its her turn to die and let her mate and mutts feel the pain I've been living with for the past 10 years._

_Oh, I'll get my revenge. And it will be so slow and sweet._

_I must leave now, but I shall return Isabella, and when I do you'll be mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey I hope this was all right update after so long of not updating and going MIA.<strong>

**Please review and let me know what you guys think or anything you would like for me to add or fix. **


	20. Announcement

The administrators, as of June 4th, are going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000 word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

Jillbone

dsrtchck

Mad Hatter's Tea Party

Apocalyptic-Wasp

mOOca

Edger2deadly

xPaige Turnerx

HEALER

2koe

Fighter Chik

victoria cullen30

mental meg

DARKVOLVE


End file.
